Defiant Enchantress
by Facetious Love
Summary: Kagome loves movies and freedom was Inuyasha's dream... Both starring in a movie, that neither one of them can stand each other! And what happens if a "specific" scene changes all of that?
1. Pointing at people isn't very nice

**Disclaimer:** Alright, let's get this over with. I do not own Inuyasha.

Full Summary: Inuyasha, a young actor, gets the part of Gray M. So what's keeping the producers from making the new hottest and trendy movie? They can't find their enchantress, Rachel S! Kagome, a plain schoolgirl, was only minding her own business when all of a sudden she is starring in a movie as Rachel. Of course, she and Inuyasha do NOT get along with each other... What happens if a certain scene changes it all?

** Defiant Enchantress **  
** Chapter One **  
** Pointing at people isn't very polite… **

Inuyasha and his 'great' friend were just sitting in the inside of China Boyle. They got hungry and didn't know where else to eat. They either had to choose from Moe's Gay Back or China Boyle. And the hypothesis was correct… They chose China Boyle. Miroku was reading the newspaper as Inuyasha was just sitting there staring like a zombie. "Miroku, how long have we been here?"

Miroku checked his watch slowly as he moved his eyes away from the newspaper, "Only for ten minutes, Inuyasha. Quit your whining…"

"Are you sure? Your clock isn't deceiving you?" Inuyasha cried out in agony.

Miroku put down his newspaper staring at his friend, "What's up?"

"I'm just hungry… I haven't ate in a very long _long_ time…" Inuyasha stared out the window. Cars drove by. People walking, skating, running, and some were pushing strollers. It was a Sunday. Always like this on a Sunday. Nothing exciting ever happens in Inuyasha's life. He's gets bored twenty-four seven. But what doesn't he realize is that he has it all… Father's riches. Damn…

"I'm going to eat this table if no one-" the waitress that came by to drop off their food interrupted Inuyasha before he could even finish his sentence.

Inuyasha was eating harshly. He hasn't eaten in a while and people wonder why the man scarves down his all the time. Or why he's always skinny but then again he's build and was _very_ good looking. Miroku on the other hand, was different. He was handsome, easy to be around with, never argues unless you're Inuyasha, and doesn't get that mad easily.

"Slow down, Inuyasha," Miroku called out as he gently took a bite of his chicken.

Inuyasha gave him a death glare making the other man that was across from him shut up. But Inuyasha did slow down. He was in no rush. Or was he?

"Inuyasha? Have you worked on the accounting?" Miroku asked, suddenly.

"Well… Not really… No… To be in my exact…" Inuyasha looked over to the side.

"Inuyasha? Its due Monday. Which is tomorrow!"

"I know, I know. Just give me time and I'm sure it'll be okay…"

"You don't even go to school. If you don't turn that in you're fresh meat to these people." Miroku looked up at the ceiling, thinking on what to say to his dear friend. "Think of it this way. You don't turn that in; your brother will most likely kick your ass, and also to the fact that Kaede would be yelling at you. And-"

"Okay! I got it! I'll turn it in tomorrow." Inuyasha waved his hand to prove his point, then frowned at his friend. "Sheesh, do you have to eat me alive?"

Inuyasha thought that Miroku would give him a lecture about life. How things were if he wouldn't of gotten his father's riches. Or how would he feel like if he died and everyone would be happy.

Miroku just gave a disport look on his face. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in a confused look, tilted his head and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"You need to start dating… Only way to keep you organized…" Miroku took a sip from his tea and started to read the newspaper again.

¤~¤~¤

Kagome was walking with her friend, Yume, and two other girls, Ayame and Eri, that were her age. As Yume rambled some 'hot' dude named Inuyasha. Kagome got annoyed. Yume had been talking about him… for the past month!

"So, what you're saying is that this Inuyasha is a princess living in a cave who is about to get raped by the all mighty God of the Rapist of sheep?" Kagome smiled at what she said. "Come on you guys… He's just as any other normal teen that he could be." Kagome paused as her friends looked at her with a disappointing look. "Look, he's a guy that you guys can't ever get your hands on. A typical sore loser who sits on his couch as he laughs at us rampaging that we're his servants…"

The three other girls were starting to get mad as Kagome made fun of their idol. Yume stepped in, "It's called love Kagome… We love Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at her friend as she went on, "And you don't seem to have the heart to know what that means…"

Kagome felt defeated right down in the gutter as she let her friends just brush past her, harshly. "You guys are just over reacting! It's not like this guy is here! He practically lives in a TV!!" Kagome groaned very loudly as she turned and folded her arms and started to walk in a different direction. She didn't even know who this Inuyasha even was! Now, she got her friends a little mad about it… _ 'A little?! They've gone monster on me!'_

She realized that her friends would say sorry tomorrow and forget what she said. They can't stay mad at Kagome forever, can they?

But the thought of being mad about a little situation made Kagome angry herself. She started to march home all over again…

¤~¤~¤

After Inuyasha was done eating; he ignored his friend that suggested a thing that was practically hurting his ears. He marched out mumbling a few words. "Can't keep his mouth shut…Damnit…"

"Ignorant friends…" Kagome was stomping and didn't care who she bumped into. But the next person she bumped into was so hard that they both nearly fell from the failure that the gravity had given them.

"WATCH IT!!" they both yelled at the same time.

Kagome marched up to the person that she bumped to even though he was taller… and stronger than her… "You stupid idiot!"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk to me that way!" Inuyasha yelled back as the girl stepped in again.

"You! You obviously have no right to hit girl!"

"I didn't hit you! You psycho!"

"Argh!!" Kagome raised her hands in the air and just kept walking on still mumbling to herself. "Crazy white-haired guy…"

"CRAZY DITZ!!" he called out to her as she turned around. She noticed how far he was and… he was able to hear her that far?

"FREAK!" She turned in a café where she would just cool down. Going to the café made her feel easy and care for. When she went to sit down, she sat at her usual seat, and in- and ex- haled deeply. Her friend, the clerk, came out wiping a wine glass. He stood there noticing Kagome looking like she was in Yoga. Eyes closed, hands going up and down slowly. The clerk walked over to her.

"Something seems to be bothering you, Kagome," the clerk tapped on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up and frowned. "No, there's nothing wrong."

The clerk smiled, "Now, Kagome. Don't just butt me out on this… There's something the matter with you… so tell me…" he stood up and walked over to the radio and turned it on to hear a little bit of music. Luckily, no one was there but Kagome to hear what he really listens to… oldies but came up to be news that was interviewing someone. The clerk snapped his fingers in disappointment.

_ "I'm Tokinashi Mesgiyua of ninety-six point five kiss FM and we're on live as we see Inuyasha… Uh… I didn't catch to hear his last name but anyways…" as the radio reporter started to breathe again footsteps were being heard. "Inuyasha? In the news today we hear that you are the youngest novel writer?"_

"I didn't write any novel…" Inuyasha said. Just hearing his voice made him sound that he was confused and completely lost. He scrunched up one side of his nose and raised an eyebrow and looked down at the reporter.

"Then how is it in the news that you've written this book?"

Kagome pointed to the radio. "Him. That Inuyasha guy. The wannabe toothpick! Everywhere I go, his name is either on the window, on a car door, or a house door, someone's hands, forehead, shoe, t-shirt, dog's collar, a zoo, a museum, a huge bulletin on the highway--"

The clerk interrupted her when he cleared his throat.

"I mean… His name is everywhere… but what about him?! I don't even know what he even looks like!!" Kagome put her hands down and laid her forehead on it. "They could've at least put a simple picture of him somewhere."

¤~¤~¤

"I… uh… well, I don't know. Maybe someone wrote a novel about me?" Inuyasha wanted to leave badly but couldn't as more reporters came in.

Too many pictures were being taken. He just wanted to go home! To the fact that his SUV SUV limo was only a corner away from where he ate… Amazing how people can spy… Just when he thought that he was safe to go to that little hometown that his best friend used to live in before they knew each other. But he took advantage of it and that's when a lot of these reporters' keeps popping out like a dog-chasing cat.

Inuyasha couldn't handle i. Fan girls started to screech in excitement when they saw the young actor trying to get out of the [[huge]] crowd. _ 'Sheesh! What are all these people doing here?! Last time I saw a lot of people in this town it was probably only twenty people!' _

But out of no where one question caught his attention, "…asha, are you planning on giving up your lead part for the upcoming, soon to be new hottest, teen movie, 'Defiant Enchantress'?"

"Now where did YOU get that from?!" Inuyasha snapped. He worked hard to get that part. But the only way to be officially in it is to write that 'stupid accountering thingy mabob' that Miroku mentioned earlier. Wait. Isn't accounting a statement of debits and credits? Hmmm…

"It said in the news--"

"The news?? Aren't you a reporter? Aren't you suppose to get the scoop by yourselves??" Inuyasha sighed lightly to himself as the reporter continued.

"—that you were planning on quitting until they found a girl to play the other lead of the movie. But also that you can choose the character and that this very day you were to look… for this girl?" The reporter pushed the pressed recorded button near Inuyasha's mouth for a reply.

"Uh…" Inuyasha looked up. A person was walking down and headed their direction. She stopped, rolled her eyes and turned to walk the other direction. He pointed his finger at the girl. "Her! She's the one! Kikyo!"

Inuyasha thought that they wouldn't fall for the 'Oh! Look! A dead bird!' and pointed up and have the people looked up to find a dead bird when they had a delayed reaction as soon as he pointed to the girl. They ditched Inuyasha and ran up to the girl that Inuyasha pointed to. But he wasn't sure whom he pointed to. The face was a blur but on the other hand also hoped it wasn't too much trouble… for the girl that is but oh well.

He had the chance to run to the SUV limo and head back home. As he got in there Miroku was pulled down his sunglasses as the hanyou entered. "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha tried to look confused.

"I don't know… You were stuck. Then, all of a sudden they went up to some girl…" Miroku tried to look through the black clear window and couldn't get a clear image of her. "Poor thing… I bet you know how she feels right now, huh?"

"Oh, no problem… It was Kikyo. I'm sure SHE can handle it." Inuyasha put his hands down trying to prove his point. Miroku looked at him with: 'Tell me about it…'

"Ready to head home, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha stopped to what he was thinking. How did Miroku get in the car before him?

¤~¤~¤

Kagome left a five-dollar bill on the counter as she got up to go and leave. She relaxed about the 'Inuyasha' thing. She thanked the clerk, "I'm sorry about the whole drama thing… You probably don't want me to come here anymore, right?"

The clerk laughed, "No, I find it entertaining hearing from you. Happiness straight down to Hell of a teenage girl trying to find her happy bunny that escaped her cage."

Kagome laughed, "Thanks."

Kagome was about to leave but stopped at the door, "I know that this might sound kind of weird to asked but… What's your name? I've known you for a long time… But never got your name."

"Just call me… Sesshomaru…" He sighed and headed in back. "Bye for now…"

Kagome nodded. _ 'Sesshomaru, huh?' _

As soon as she stepped out onto the steps she smelt the air… fresh… with a teeny hint of smell of some lilacs. She headed the opposite direction from where she was going the last time before going in the café.

Some girls pushed her to get her out of their way while heading to a big crowd. Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying but slowly walked to the [[HUGE]] crowd. She stopped only a few yards away… Maybe 14 or 15 yards away.

She took off her sunglasses and looked around to get a better view. But as soon as she heard the name "Inuyasha!!" she roller her eyes so big she turned and walked away.

"Her! She's the one! Kikyo!" someone shouted in the crowd.

Kagome stopped. "Kikyo?? The coolest actress of 'When my love came for you'?!" Kagome turned around, "Where?!" she asked, in excitement. But in the spilt second she turned around; the [[huge]] crowd that was way over there is now very close to her within inches of her body. Microphones shoved at her face.

"You don't seem to be Kikyo but-" one of the reporters' started off quickly. "Your name! What is your name?"

Kagome was lost. She hasn't had this much attention from people she didn't even know! "I'm… uh… Kagome…"

"Kagome-"

"Kagome-! What's your last name?!"

All these questions came up to her. Her face gave it away that she had no clue what she was in. A set up? "Higurashi… My name is Kagome Higurashi."

All these questions came to her. Asking about a movie she hasn't even heard about, "The Definite Inheritance"? What kind of movie title was that anyways? Well, whatever it is… it's obviously going to be a hit.

But a question slipped her mind. "How do you feel about having the lead part with Inuyasha in the movie?"

"My what, what?" Kagome couldn't really understand what was going on. Inuyasha was included in this gig? That got Kagome so jumped up she felt like she was just talking to a good friend. "Wait a second… Inuyasha is included in this??"

"Yes- Are you saying Inuyasha isn't your boyfriend?"

"MY WHAT?! He was never my boyfriend, thank you very much! Inuyasha is just a person I've never met. Heck, all I know he could be really a fat guy who loses self control over not having any more doughnuts!"

Then the questions bombed. "Did you guys break up?!", "How?!", "When did this happened?", and "Why would you say that to Inuyasha if he was your boyfriend?", "Or even ex- now that you mentioned it?!"

"Look, Inuyasha is… just well a teenager like me. So he can't be some rapist… or a loser. He WAS never my boyfriend… He never will be… He could wish it he was now. Heck! I don't even know if he even knows me!! But like that'll ever happen if we ever meet at all." Kagome lost herself but smiled that they stopped asking questions but kept on taking pictures.

¤~¤~¤

_ "Look… Inuyasha is …. Some rapist…He WAS my boyfriend… He could wish it he was now… Heck! That'll never happen!" then raven haired girl smiled._

"What the…" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha when he pointed to the living room's TV screen. "You dated her?! I thought you said you DON'T date, anymore! Because women were too much for you?!"

"Hey! Don't look at me!! I don't know her!" Inuyasha raised his hands in the air. "And what gave her the right to say that?! Is she trying to get me rid of my career?!"

"And I thought you said that you pointed to Kikyo!"

"I thought I did too Miroku! Don't eat my eyes out! Besides, it'll only be out for fifteen minutes then it'll be forgotten before you can say 'Oogie Boogie'."

"Oogie Boogie…" Miroku said in an annoyed voice as he stared at the paranoid friend.

"Shut up."

Miroku shook his head, "Either we fix this… Or you can say, 'Good bye, career!' and 'Hello, Golden Ox…'"

"We fix it!!"

¤~¤~¤

_ "Look… Inuyasha is …. Some rapist…He WAS my boyfriend… He could wish it he was now… Heck! That'll never happen!" then raven haired girl smiled._

"Hmmm… Interesting…" the woman in a chair watched the TV. "You even cut out some of the words that she's really suppose to say. I like it, Tokinashi." She looked over at the radio reporter who just smiled.

"Well, I think she seems perfect for the part though. And I also got Inuyasha about the whole quitting his part. That should've helped him a bit. Then again in the movie the guy does get shocked when--" Tokinashi was about to say more until the woman interrupted her.

"The girl IS perfect for the part…This Kagome Higurashi. She fits perfect for Rachel Samuels… And Inuyasha as well for Gray Montgomery… Get that girl!" the woman pointed to Kagome on the screen.

"Yes, Madame Drate…" the reporter bowed and left.

¤~¤~¤

The next day, Kagome woke up feeling bright. She turned to her side on the bed to see what time it was. 8:30 AM. Maybe the girl went home and fell a sleep really early? But thank God that it was only… Monday?!

"Ah! School!" Kagome got up putting her top on, then her skirt, socks, and shoes on. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. Grabbed her backpack and sped out of the house without saying anything to her mom and grandpa. Sota must've left already. Damn him… _ 'Why didn't Sota wake me up?!' _

She kept on running but slowed down her pace when she saw three of her friends just walking like there wasn't even school.

"Hey, guys?" Kagome came up from behind them. "Don't you know that there's school?"

They turned around with a huge frown. "Kagome Higurashi! HOW DARE YOU?!" Yume pointed to her. Yelling at her as if she killed someone.

"We knew how much you don't like Inuyasha, but sheesh! Did you have to do it in front of the TV?!" Eri also yelled.

"You probably ruined everything for him." Ayumi looked at her with a straight face.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Kagome backed up noticing her friends were walking towards her like they had knives but they didn't. "I didn't say anything bad about him."

"You said that he was some rapist who wishes to be your boyfriend." Yumi said.

"That's not true! I nev--" Kagome said as she was interrupted when a car screeched and she was being pulled inside.

¤~¤~¤

Author's Notes: Okay, if you're ever wondering about Sango. Don't worry. She'll be in. Not soon though. Lol. But you'll hear about her. Lol. I'll just shut up now.


	2. I don’t want to see you

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** To own Inuyasha, or not to own Inuyasha… That is the question. But for Shakespeare answer, it is TO OWN Inuyasha!! Hahaha! [[Rumiko's lawyers, agents, families, friends, fans, readers and herself glares at Ablika]] Hey! I was just kidding! [[Puts hands on hips]] I don't own Inuyasha… [[Looks over at William S.]] You said that would work! [[W. Shakespeare looks at her, "Child, only 'tis I would know of greatness owning one man. Of all-' ]] Yeah, yeah…   
  
Author's notes: Here's the second chapter. Even though I'm suppose to work on the other updates… Lol. Hehe… [[W. Shakespeare appears, "Must you point out the obvious?"]] Leave me alone… [[W. Shakespeare laughs, "Ladies now and then…"]] Urgh, ignore him… I can do whatever I want, right? Lol. Well, go on! Read! Lol.   
  
  
  
**Defiant Enchantress   
Chapter Two   
I don't want to see you**   
  
  
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
Kagome was blind folded. She heard unfamiliar voices…   
  
"Turn on the radio…" a feminine voice was heard. "I can't stand all this quietness…"   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Another voice was heard as it obeyed the other.   
  
Kagome felt someone poked at her right arm. "Do you realize what you done? Not only did you embarrass Inuyasha. But you've humiliated me!" The blindfold was taken off right away as soon as she said, 'you've humiliated me!'   
  
Kagome couldn't believe whom she was with… Kikyo. She didn't know if was to be excited to be with HER idol or be scared what the idol might do. Kill her? Torture her? Who knows? All we know is that Kagome knew nothing.   
  
"Um…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Just stared at the woman that was sitting next to her and another woman that was driving the car.   
  
"Oh never mind…" Kikyo looked out the window. "You got a lot of nerves saying that."   
  
_'What? Just for saying um?'_ Kagome saw her put her sunglasses on. "What did I say?"   
  
"Everywhere on the news said that _I_ was dating Inuyasha and that _you_ were the one who caused all the break up. And now I'm being stalked by some weird reporters that I didn't even know about until now!" Kikyo looked over at Kagome. "Then, in the news this morning, they said that Inuyasha and I were to be engaged because you called Inuyasha a rapist and I came in to save him and asked him to marry me!"   
  
Kagome was shocked at the last part, "I didn't say anything like that!!" Kagome was looking straight as she heard the other woman that was driving smirked.   
  
Kikyo laughed, "I know! I was just making up the last part, except the part where you called Inuyasha a rapist. That was great. I applaud to you…" Kikyo golfed clapped. "But still, some of the reporters were saying that you were me and I just broke up with him. Too many people asked about that. I despise that fool, Inuyasha…"   
  
Kagome didn't relax at all. And this only happened in ONE day! Sheesh! Kagome just wanted it to be over. Because she swear if she heard Inuyasha's name one more time…   
  
"Ready to meet Ms. Liebe?" Kikyo smiled over at her.   
  
"M- Mss. L-Liebe--?" Kagome stuttered. "Thee actual Dondi Liebe?!"   
  
"No, the engineer that lives across from the troll that's living under the bridge." Kikyo said in a sarcastic tone. "Of course Dondi Liebe!"   
  
Kagome was deeply shocked. She either lost herself or maybe was a different person. Not only did she meet Kikyo, but also now she's going to meet Dondi Liebe! The German actress!   
  
"We're here, Ms. Kamishino," the driver said looking back at Kikyo.   
  
"Thank-you, Sandra." Kikyo looked over at Kagome. "We're here." Kagome nodded. "Don't do anything that you wouldn't normally to do. Act like you've been famous before. Like yesterday when all those news maniacs came to you."   
  
"Uh… Sure…" Kagome nodded as she followed the idol clueless.   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
"…What do you mean she's gone?!" Miroku asked while he was on the phone. Inuyasha put down his arms while he was boxing with the bag as soon as he heard Miroku. "She was supposed to be at her school. There's no way that she could've just be gone in less then twenty-four hours!"   
  
Inuyasha picked up a towel and wiped his forehead. Miroku hung up by slamming the phone. "Geez, take a chill pill, Miroku. Who ever this girl is I'm sure that everything will turn out okay." Inuyasha seemed to be calm but knew he wasn't in a weird sense of way.   
  
"What if she's missing?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who was just staring at him while sipping his water bottle. Inuyasha took little steps towards him.   
  
"Then, that's her problem." Inuyasha shrugged.   
  
"It'll be your problem as well, Inuyasha," Miroku walked over to the little bar that was in the work out room and grabbed himself a shot. He couldn't handle these things, if Inuyasha in a peace and quiet mood, Miroku is a PMS girl. But if Inuyasha is in a grungy mood, Miroku is a damsel springing in the meadows with birds following her. Also, if Inuyasha were in a sad mood, Miroku would be so happy he becomes the sun.   
  
"How's that?"   
  
"Remember she was interviewed and she made a slight comment about you?" Miroku shook his head.   
  
Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"They'll think that you were the one… to winkie dink…" Miroku winked. He raised a hand up like he was excusing Inuyasha to get out of the room and had a 'Send in the girls!!' look on his face.   
  
"What? Miroku! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha walked up to Miroku noticing that… He was drunk within seconds…   
  
"Oh, but Inuyasha!" Miroku hiccupped. "I just-- The part… playing… the music…"   
  
Miroku was out of it. Inuyasha sighed and put his friend down on the couch. He put a hand on his chin trying to think what do to. Then finally he took his hand out and slapped him with a loud sound. Miroku fell over and backs up and shook his head. He felt his jaw line and was feeling for it. "What was that?"   
  
"You were drunk for like two minutes." Inuyasha scrunched the side of his nose. "You're the weirdest person I've ever met." He went to his friend. "When you get drunk, one slap just changes it."   
  
Miroku lifted his shoulders. "I think I'm weird, too."   
  
"Okay, back to what you were saying?"   
  
"Oh yeah. They'll accuse you of that girl's missing today…" Miroku shook his head making a huffing noise. Inuyasha patted his back.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Oh yeah, no problem-o." Miroku looked up as if he was thinking. "Also, I'm thinking this is all Kikyo. You know the chick would do? She's a huge drama queen. And there was news this morning. I can guarantee if I were there with her and watching it she would be gone to get the girl before I even knew it."   
  
Inuyasha sat down on a small couch. He looked down thinking of what in the heck is going on! Thinking of what Miroku said made Inuyasha panic for a while. But that girl? My goodness… Inuyasha thought as if trying to solve a math problem that would take forever. He slumped down on the miniature furniture and frowned.   
  
"If your brain hurts so much Inuyasha then stop thinking too hard." Miroku laughed. Picking on his friend was fun. Until you get hurt…   
  
Only a few moments later he was knocked out by a thrown filled up water bottle on his head.   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
As Kikyo opened the door, a book was thrown out as Kagome turned to her side to dodge it. What was going on? Why on Earth was a book being thrown? Kagome looked up at the ceiling then back at the two women that were arguing.   
  
"Nein! Sie can't Nehmen mein Ricky weg!" Someone yelled out in German. Translated in English: No! They can't take my Ricky away!   
  
"Oh yes! But Madame Liebe!" The maid begged but bowed at the woman. "It 'tis only for za week…"   
  
"Woche?! Ich lehne ab, mein Ricky von meiner Mutter nehmen zu lassen! That's die letzte Sache, die ich tun möchte!" Week?! I refuse to have my Ricky be taken by my mother! That's the last thing I want to do! She looked like she was about to take the table and throw it across the room. But instead calmed herself down as she waved at the maid.   
  
"Y-yes… Madame…" the maid backed away slowly as Kikyo and Kagome entered the room. Dondi looked up from her desk. She didn't give any face expressions but looked as the two walked towards her. It was fair if she met them halfway. So she got up and smiled a little one.   
  
Kagome felt like she couldn't walk. Wait until her friends hear about this! Wow, she just met two celebrities in one day! Kagome was surprised that she hasn't even fainted yet.   
  
"Hmmm... You've holte das Mädchen, Nr.?" Dondi asked as she got up to walk to Kikyo and also to examine the other female. "You've brought the girl, no?"   
  
"Sie hat Art. Aber sie Augen. They're nicht..." Dondi looked into Kagome's eyes. "She has style but her eyes. They're not..." Dondi looked deeper. "Whatz dzu you say? Not perfect? No?"   
  
"But those are natural. Not many people have violet eyes like hers." Kikyo stayed in one spot, hands behind her back, standing straight and tall.   
  
"What's Ihr Name?" What's your name?   
  
"She doesn't speak German, Dondi." Kikyo spoke up.   
  
Kagome was scared. She actually knew what Dondi was saying, every single word. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."   
  
As the girl talked quietly as if mumbling to herself, Dondi stared at her with a confused look on her face.   
  
Kikyo smiled. And so did, Dondi. Dondi grinned so big, laughed, and hugged Kagome. "Ai, Kagome! Welcome! Welcome to my home!"   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
Inuyasha went outside and got the newspaper. He sighed when he read the title. "Life of the teenage gets struck of heart broken from the former star Inuyasha..."   
  
"When will they ever give up?" Inuyasha asked as someone interrupted him.   
  
"Inuyasha!" it was one of his employees, Karisuma, the gardener.   
  
"Yes? What is it?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Look! Look!" the excited women pointed to a picture of a flower that was white and light pink outlines that had a line going halfway in the middle of each peddle of the color periwinkle.   
  
"Yes, I see…" Inuyasha smiled. "But what about it?"   
  
Karisuma frowned. "Buy this! I want your garden to be beautiful! Your garden is… Losing its touch. I want more to it! Life! Inuyasha, bring it life!"   
  
Inuyasha stared at the woman whose hands were up in the air as stars were filled in her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be sure to get that for you. A life."   
  
Luckily for him she didn't here the last part for she was too busy going back to the yard.   
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled out to his friend as he entered the house. He and Miroku lived in a mansion practically! But it wasn't all those rich type of houses that you would spend billions on. It was a place that had a beach for a backyard. Probably three stories high. Different levels. Walls were white with different authored paintings. Expensive furniture. A flat screen TV, that comes down from the ceiling, as if it was a pull down screen for your school's overhead, by using one button.   
  
Then there was the kitchen. Silver refrigerator that came with a set of silver kitchen invents. Like, the stove, dishwasher machine, and the cabinets made of wood. A counter in the middle made of pearl.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed an apple on the table in the kitchen looking for Miroku. He went outside in the backyard hoping to find him there, which he was right. Miroku was sitting on a long chair resting in the clothes that he was still in since the work out, a white t-shirt and denim jeans. "Miroku what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm just resting Inuyasha." Miroku closed his eyes and put sunglasses on to 'protect' his eyes from the burning Sun.   
  
"Well, what about the whole situation that we're in?" Inuyasha threw down the newspaper at Miroku's feet that just kicked it off.   
  
"I was right…" Miroku said in a dark tone. "She's with Kikyo."   
  
Inuyasha sat where the nearest seat was. Great… Who knows what Kikyo is going to say to the girl and make everything go worse than it already is? She tends to do that… She and Inuyasha USED to be lovers back then in junior high school in the eighth grade. When Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo. She tries to be very competitive with him. Once she heard that he was only doing his first gig on being in a only-six-episode show she goes out and does a third award winning movie. He wanted to be an athletic guy she goes and tried out for cheerleading.   
  
Now it's been three years. Inuyasha stopped going to school on his freshman year. He started to take home school until an agent saw his old show and decided to make him a star! He became a hit on his sophomore year. _Inuyasha… greatest drama show, 'Heaven'… We wait to see our star waving at us… What a number one smile… _ During that year he just wanted to live free and be away from all this. Just felt like running away.   
  
Then it all hit it when Kit Drate made an announcement, _"What I'm doing is my right. I'm going to make this movie. I'm tired of just sitting there not having anyone to read my books… When I can show them…"   
  
"Oh but Ms. Drate?" a local reporter called out. "You're top five of greatest authors! How can you say that no one reads your work?"   
  
Kit smiled. "My real reason is that I want to try something knew. And to do so… I want my characters to be far away… We'll go out and explore the world while making this movie…being free."_   
  
Inuyasha had no clue if she just answered his dreams. So off he went auditioning for a part. Within hours he obviously got it, only because Inuyasha was Kit's favorite star.   
  
"So… what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked sticking his hands in his pockets.   
  
Miroku sat up and took off his sunglasses. "No, no, no… You mean, 'What are YOU going to do?' right?"   
  
"Me?!"   
  
"Yes, you." Miroku stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, crossing over the little sidewalk. "Ms. D called and wants you to be at her place somewhere… around now."   
  
"…What…" Inuyasha slumped his shoulders.   
  
"Now, look, Inuyasha." Miroku looked up losing his words. "This is Ms. Drate we're talking about."   
  
"But why does she want me to meet her at her place?"   
  
"Oh she said something about starting to movie?"   
  
"We're starting the movie already?! I thought we have to find someone to act Rachel?"   
  
"Well, I think they all ready found the girl then?" Miroku shrugged. "Hop to it!"   
  
"Keh…"   
  
Inuyasha walked inside the house to get ready.   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
"Uh… Excuse me?" Kagome looked shocked. She thought that Dondi would kill her or something. But no she just smiled and welcomed her.   
  
"I'm just greeting you!" Dondi gave a smile on her side. "You is what I've heard so much! It 'twas like I had to meet you!"   
  
"Okay?"   
  
"You see." Dondi started to walk around. "Madame Drate requested to see you."   
  
Kagome looked down. Madame Drate? Whoever that was seems to be the queen of the house. But… What's the big deal? All she said was a little thing and now it's like she's become famous over night. And also to the fact on what she said was about Inuyasha? Inuyasha was famous but not THAT famous. Her thoughts were interrupted.   
  
"Come, come, Kagome," Dondi walked out with Kikyo and Kagome followed absently.   
  
They walked through a hallway with a wide opening on the side that you're able to see the outside. It was pretty huge if you were looking in the backyard but in the front, the green grass is like a miniature park. Kagome was able to see the tip of a lake, trees further in the back, and the sun shone.   
  
Then they walked through some huge room. Dining room, probably. Because of a long table and the chairs are modeled of a design. The table was decorated with golden bottoms for the candles, wind glasses, and a long clothe for the bottom of the whole thing.   
  
Finally they stopped in a room. Kagome felt like she was outside but she wasn't. It had grass, small tree, plants, flowers, and a little built in pool that seems to be for a small child.   
  
"This is Ms. Drate's animals' room." Dondi whispered. "Well, actually the reason why this is their room because she's afraid that her darling, Diesel, a black lab puppy, will run out because there are no fences here."   
  
"Okay,"   
  
Kagome thought it was beautiful. As she was staring around something ended up licking her legs.   
  
She gasped looking down seeing a black dog. "You must be Diesel?"   
  
The little pup wagged its tail and jumped on Kagome. Kagome smiled and petted him.   
  
"Diesel? Behave while we have guests." Everyone turned around to see who said that. Kit Drate and two companions.   
  
Kit was smiling as she stood there. There was another one before her. Holding a clipboard and what seems to be a small tape recorder. And the another, was a man…   
  
Kikyo elbowed Kagome on the side slightly, "Smile!" She gritted to her teeth.   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the same room making eye contact with a woman that was smiling before him. "Now, exactly why am I here?"   
  
She looked down browsing through some paper works. She didn't want to answer him too quickly so she sat there waiting for a couple of minutes as she heard the hanyou getting irritated. She could tell that he was looking at his watch waiting…   
  
"Well?" He had a rough sound in his tone of voice. "I can't stay here forever, Drate!"   
  
"Yes, you can," she finally spoke. "You're Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a face. Wondering if she's picking a fight or she meant that in a good way. "Yeah? What of it? You either tell me what's going on or I'm leaving now."   
  
Kit walked over to the window. "You see that girl right there?"   
  
Inuyasha didn't feel like moving and gave an act he did. "Uh…Yeah."   
  
"That's the new Rachel." Inuyasha looked at her with confusion but before he could of gone to see the girl Kit pushed a button on her desk.   
  
"Yes ma'am?" someone said in the voice phone.   
  
"Come here. We're ready to go now."   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
The black dog wagged its tail and ran up to Kit. "Hello, Kagome."   
  
"Hi there!" Kagome waved smiling big.   
  
"I'm Kit." She pointed to herself then the woman. "This is Tokinashi. And here is Mr. Taeko."   
  
Everyone said their 'hello', 'hi', and 'good morning's.   
  
Kit stepped in to talk, "Dondi, Kikyo, and Tokinashi? Please follow me."   
  
Everyone left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome with each other. They watched the four leave with the dog behind them. Inuyasha felt really mad. He knew the girl. SHE was the one who said all those things and now he has to keep it calm while Kit and everyone is with them but now that they're alone---   
  
"So…" Kagome looked around leaning back and forth bending her knees trying to pry off the boredom that swarming around the gig.   
  
"You got a lot of nerves showing up here, wench…" Inuyasha said. He didn't sound too happy to see her.   
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome didn't know this 'Mr. Taeko'; actually she didn't know that was Inuyasha… Hehe…   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you want _her_ to be the second lead?" Kikyo pointed her thumb to the closed door that was behind them. "I mean, look at her. She probably doesn't look any older than sixteen!"   
  
"Kikyo," Dondi looked over at Kikyo. "You're just jealous that she got the part within hours, without even auditioning it, and that she's just a plain school girl."   
  
"Me, jealous?" Kikyo put her hand on her chest. "Ha! That's a first!"   
  
Dondi raised an eyebrow at her. Dondi was gorgeous. Her maroon eyes, light skin, and chocolate hair. She wasn't like any other German models. She speaks it but her accent is like she was an American. Then again she was born in USA but at age six, she was transferred to Germany to be with her grandmother. That's when she became a model. Her grandma was an ex- model.   
  
Dondi knew the type that Kikyo was. _Very_ competitive. Don't think she doesn't know about the whole ideal of her and Inuyasha. She became Inuyasha's good friend. But as soon as Kikyo over heard them being friends… Kikyo had to change something. And now obviously you now know what happened. They're living together with Kit Drate.   
  
Kit Drate was a peaceful woman. She loves Dondi because they got along so well. Kikyo was a little rough in the edges but Kit deals with it.   
  
"No, it isn't." Dondi tilted her head and smiled.   
  
Before Kikyo could've said anything Kit cleared her throat.   
  
"Before you say anything, Kikyo," Kit turned to look at her. "For some reason there was something on Kagome that I liked. Basically she reminds me of me. I remember saying a slight remark on this man I couldn't stand at all!" Kit clenched her hands. "He was selfish! I'd rather die a slow and painful death than to ever go near him…" She smiled and looked over at the two girls who stared at her with awe. "Can you guess who that man became?"   
  
Kikyo and Dondi looked over at each other then nodded their heads.   
  
Kit smiled again. "My husband."   
  
Dondi grinned. But Kikyo gave a disgusted look, "Are you saying that girl over there is going to be Inuyasha's wife?!"   
  
"Hey, she didn't say anything about getting married or anything. She just told a story. A really cute one might I add." Dondi walked over to Kit.   
  
"That's right, Kikyo." Kit looked over at Kikyo and sighed. Kikyo was flaming. She walked over at her and patted her left shoulder. "Calm down…"   
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes, "I _am_ calm…"   
  
  
  


¤~¤~¤

  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't act all innocent, girl," Inuyasha looked at her.   
  
"Look, you!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what brought you to be all Hades but at least tell me why you're PMS-ing!"   
  
"I'm not PMS-ing, idiot."   
  
"Well, then speak up! You don't just show up here and be all 'Mr. Got it all' and then talk to me like I'm some trash who doesn't even know anything!"   
  
"Shut up! You have got no right to talk to me that way!"   
  
Right then and there Kagome remembered that phrase. The white-haired dude that snapped like a turtle because he was hungry.   
  
"You!!" She pointed to him. "You're that guy from yesterday! Thanks for bumping into me, jerk!"   
  
"Great, no problem!" Inuyasha walked up to her. "And thanks for saying all those remarks about me! And for your information I DON'T wish to be your boyfriend! And don't EVER call me a rapist in public!!"   
  
"Are you saying you're INUYASHA?!"   
  
"NO FREAKIN' DURH!!"   
  
"GEEZ!! It's about time I **FINALLY** know what you look like!!"   
  


¤~¤~¤ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Kikyou-miko-Kagome-future girl: Yes, Sesshomaru is a clerk. Don't ask why but he'll tell you, later though. Lol. And yes, Inuyasha is a hanyou. And no, Kagome isn't a miko. And most definitely Kikyo isn't an important person, just one of Kagome's favorite actresses out of two hundred. Lol.   
  
And in case if anyone ever has questions like those, I'll be glad to answer them! Sorry, that there wasn't enough Kagome and Inuyasha stuff but there will be in the third! Adios~ and take care! TTYL and TTFN! [[talk to you later and ta ta for now!]]   
  
  
  



	3. Discussing the movie Being Weird

  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!! [[Everyone glares at her with death in his or her eyes.]] Gees!! I was just kidding!! [[Runs for her life.]] 

Author's Notes: [[Runs back. Takes deep breathes]] Sheesh… Lol. J/P! If you're ever confuse on how old, or how they look, then view my profile!! Okay? Someone emailed me saying that they didn't know how old Kikyo was and I was like, 'Yeah…' Lol. Well, here's the third chapter-ozo! Lol. On with the story!!

**Chapter Three   
Defiant Enchantress   
Discussing the Movie; Being weird**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

¤¤¤

  
  
On the same day, Monday, Mrs. Higurashi was in her kitchen doing the dishes. She alone knew that Sota wasn't coming home until three-thirty and Kagome five o'clock because of dive practices. Her father was out in town buying some more items for their dinner.   
  
The living room's phone rang and she walked to it hearing her slippers making hissing noises on the wooden floor. She dried her hands on her apron and cleared her throat.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello? Mom?" It was Kagome.   
  
"Oh, Kagome-dear, how was your day?"   
  
"Oh, it's fine."   
  
"That's good. Is something wrong?"   
  
"Oh no. Just got kidnapped, met Dondi and Kikyo, then some director of a movie and also an author. Then met Inuyasha, the biggest weirdo all around the world. Oh! And I won't be home until three weeks." Kagome said.   
  
"Where are you right now?"   
  
"I'm at Kit Drate's house."   
  
"Who's that, dear?"   
  
"Oh some person that was the director and the author I mentioned earlier."   
  
"Okay, honey. Just make sure that you'll be home before dark."   
  
"Wait. Here's a cell number that they gave me so that way you can call anytime since it was a last minute thing." Kagome told her number and wanted to say a farewell good bye.   
  
"All right. Good luck."   
  
As Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and started to walk in to the kitchen, she turned on the faucet and wiped the dishes in the running water.   
  
_CRASH!_   
  
"THREE WEEKS?!?" 

¤¤¤

  
  
"Kay…" Kagome echoed. "Told my mom that I'll here with you guys."   
  
"Excellent," Kit clapped her hands together.   
  
"One question," Kagome asked as Kit turned to look at her.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Um, exactly why am I here? Like, why and how did I get into being here?"   
  
"Why, Kagome… You're Rachel for the new movie 'Defiant Enchantress'!"   
  
"Ah, hoo-bu-da what?"   
  
Kit laughed, "You're in my new movie… You're the star-"   
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly, "Ahem!"   
  
"-You're the second starring character."   
  
Inuyasha smiled as Kit rolled her eyes.   
  
"As I was saying… You just fit into the part. I know it." Kit smiled. "I had Tokinashi find out about you…" Kit pulled some kind of packet. "Ah, lemme see… Kagome Higurashi. Tokyo, Japan. Spelling B champion of twenty states. ASB Pres. Attended to three sports…"   
  
"Okay…" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Confused. Are you sure you want ME to do this? I mean, what if I fail on you?"   
  
"Well, then we'll try again! We have a lot of time to ourselves."   
  
"Enough with this chit-chat, I want to go all ready!" Kikyo called out into the background.   
  
"Oh, that's right… We have a meeting." Kit smirked. "Totally forgot."   
  
"What?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Me and Kikyo have an appointment. More like a meeting. We'll be back tomorrow, bright in the morning."   
  
Kit and Kikyo left about an hour later. No one but Inuyasha, Kagome, and Tokinashi was left at the KCM (Kit's Cool Mansion). Along with maids and servants.   
  
Kagome was in a room. Staring at it. Not believing it was hers.   
  
'Geez, this bed is soo… bouncy!' Kagome thought sitting down on her mid-size king bed and gave a little effort to jump.   
  
She sprung with laughter and jumped on the bed landing on her back and grabbing the closet pillow and snuggled with it.   
  
Then she grinned wanting to explore more… 

¤¤¤

  
  
"You know, you're the biggest weirdo I've ever met Inuyasha." Tokinashi stated.   
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped. He was sitting down on a dining chair putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands.   
  
"One minute you were perfectly fine then the next you're like… Weird…"   
  
"Aw, geez… Thanks…"   
  
"No problem."   
  
"Go do something. Make yourself feel useful…"   
  
"I live here… I've practically done everything there is to do here."   
  
"Great. Here's one thing you haven't done."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Leave me alone."   
  
"I haven't even done anything to you-"   
  
"Yet."   
  
Tokinashi sighed, "Whatever… I'll go check up on Kagome."   
  
"Feh…" 

¤¤¤

  
  
Kagome jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet.   
  
And it was a huge walk in one.   
  
Three book size shelves, reaching from top to bottom with a stool next to it. The first two rows were perfectly folded jeans. The last one filled with heels, shoes, boots, flip-flops, and etc.!   
  
Kagome looked over to the right seeing three bars connecting to the wall next to her going down to the end of the closet.   
  
Kagome was mouth opened and excited seeing all those clothes hanging on the bars. Dresses, formal ones, outfits, t-shirt, dry-cleaning-only uniforms, everything that a girl could wear.   
  
Kagome walked over to the folded jeans and held it close her to stomach and found a long mirror. She couldn't help but noticed that the pants where her size… She grabbed another one and it was the same, too! Then she went to the shoes… Her size. The hanging clothing was her sizes, too!   
  
Kagome was freaking out.   
  
Are they hers? And if so, how would they know her size and such?   
  
"Are they mine…?" Kagome asked quietly.   
  
"Ah, you must be Kagome?" It was a male voice that Kagome's never recognized. She turned to see who it was.   
  
A very good looking young man about her age. Stood a couple of inches taller than her, his hair was short, light brown. His eyes were dark brown as it reflected from the light.   
  
"I'm Hojo," He smiled taking out his hands. Kagome took it and smiled back, nodding. "I'm kind of your assistant, even though I'm a guy and which doesn't make any sense when usually female divas get woman assistants… and since you get my point I guess I can shut up now." Hojo slightly blushed.   
  
Kagome giggled. 'Female divas?'   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hojo." Kagome turned. "Are these mine?"   
  
"Yes." Kagome looked at him. "No one else had nothing to do so they called and made arrangements for you when you came. Although that was just last night. But Kit demanded it to be here before you came."   
  
"Kit's kind of crazy sometimes. She looks and seems normal but really she's sane." Kagome thought aloud.   
  
"Heh, you could say that. Actually you talk as if you knew that your whole life."   
  
Kagome just smiled.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go now. I have to pick up a few things that I was told to do. Here's my number for my cell and my channel number for this talkie and… my room number. I think I got the numbers right…" Hojo sighed. "Man, too many numbers for me to remember…"   
  
Kagome took the paper and a small walkie-talkie and said softly, "See ya, Hojo."   
  
"Bye, Ms. Higurashi."   
  
As he smiled and closed the two doors behind him, Kagome threw the stuff on top of the drawer as she walked out of the closet.   
  
Kagome couldn't believe what was going on.   
  
'I feel so… calm though. I've met like two or three popular people and yet I don't know how to react to that.' She thought.   
  
'Hm, I want to go swimming!' she raised her hand and pointed her finger up as if wanting to go swimming was an idea. She ran into the closet finding a suitable bikini. 

¤¤¤

  
  
Inuyasha rested outside by the pool. He sat on a long chair and putted his shades on and had his hands behind his head. "Finally… relaxation…"   
  
A shadow dropped over him. He pulled down the shades and squinted his eyes and grunted quietly to himself as he saw who it was.   
  
"What do you want, abattoir?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Your body…" Kagome threw her towel on him and walked towards the pool.   
  
"Who doesn't-" before he could finish he was interrupted by a splash as Kagome jumped into the pool.   
  
Her head popped out and glared at him. "No body does."   
  
"Feh. Whatever." He layback down and put his shades on, putting her towel on a near by chair. He thought of what he just did with her towel grabbed it and threw it.   
  
"Hey! I saw that!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"So?"   
  
"So, I want you to go get it!"   
  
"Why would I want to get it for… you?"   
  
"If you don't I'll wet you."   
  
"Ooo... I'm scared of water…" He laughed lying back down until his pants and shirt was nearly soaked, "God dam, abattoir! You got a fire hose?!?"   
  
"No, and stop calling me that. My name's Kagome. Now get my towel!"   
  
"Fine, fine… yeesh. Don't hafta bite my freakin' head off…"   
  
He got up and walked away. Kagome knew he was never coming back with her towel.   
  
Kagome sighed and had sunken herself in the pool water. "He's such a jerk…" she mumbled as soon as her mouth hit the water.   
  
Just then a huge white cloth was thrown over the pool and landed on the diving board almost the tip of it touching the water. Realizing it was hers she cracked a smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
She heard a door slam after that and laughed. "What a huge jerk." 

¤¤¤

  
  
Moments later as Kagome wrapped a towel around herself.   
  
She walked down the hallways exploring a bit.   
  
Went to the second floor and saw some freakish things. Paintings that just had squares. Vases that looked as big as Inuyasha's head. An ugly drawer that had had a slim, clear vase with a single rose in it, then an ancient tall lamp.   
  
She was only on the second floor and yet only just got there and all ready it was scary, as she got deeper in the halls.   
  
She passed by closed doors but maybe one or two of them are open. Kagome assumed that they're some of the servants' room that doesn't live on their own or something.   
  
"What are you doing here? This is the servants floor." Kagome turned around putting her hand over her heart feeling deep poundage dropping her towel.   
  
"Geez, Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome gasped.   
  
Inuyasha looked her up and down slowly examining her body Kagome noticed and made herself blush.   
  
"Wha- Why are you looking at me?" Kagome asked.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think that you're kind of fat in that suit…"   
  
Kagome grunted and picked up her towel. "Don't you think that rock is too big for your shoulders to hold?"   
  
"Feh… Whatever. Just turn around and stay out of here. This is only for servants." Inuyasha put his hands on his pockets. His shades were over his head, and his white-cottoned shirt and dark denim jeans were still on he wore earlier outside. And turned and walked the opposite direction of Kagome.   
  
"Yeah, that's why you're here?" Kagome called out from behind.   
  
Inuyasha turned and looked at her, "Need to pick up a few stuff."   
  
"Uh-hmmm… That's what they all say…" Kagome turned and left as told ignoring what Inuyasha had said.   
  
The nerve of him.   
  
Oh well… It's just three weeks with him. And others. 

¤¤¤

  
  
Inuyasha walked down further in to the hallway. He stopped in front of a perfectly wooded door. With the sign, "All who enter will pay for ye life and only ye'rs…"   
  
He opened it and saw the boy. About fourteen years old. Bright brown hair with baby blue eyes.   
  
"Geez, Inuyasha. What took you so long?" the boy asked.   
  
"Quiet you little runt. Had to scare off the girl. I was just close to the door then she came."   
  
"Girl? What girl?"   
  
"God, Shippo… Must you know everything?"   
  
"There's like a lot of girls here you know… Which one was it?"   
  
"Abattoir. Her name's something else but I forgot."   
  
"Some name you gave her."   
  
"You know it." Inuyasha sat down on a chair and put his feet on a nearby table. "So, what's the news?"   
  
"Something's has been going fishy… Kirara hasn't been herself ever since… You know…"   
  
"Yeah, I know. So what?"   
  
"We got a note from some woman who threatened to kill Kyamato if we don't have a ransom of fifty-five billion dollars." Shippo sighed.   
  
"Kyamato? You mean she's still alive?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"How much of a dumbass could you be, Ash? Of course she's still alive! She's just missing…"   
  
"Oh, right. Right. So, who's the note from?" Inuyasha turned to look at Shippo who was digging into his pants pulling out a crumbled looking note and handed it to him. Inuyasha grabbed it and read out loud:   
  
"If YoU wAnT tO sEe HeR oNcE AgAiN BrInG 55 billion dollars AnD ReMeMbEr… InUyaSha… MuSt bE ALONE… Love always and forever, Yura of the Hair."   
  
Inuyasha putted down the note. "You have got to be kidding me! You believe this?"   
  
Shippo nodded.   
  
"Come on! We all know that the whole world knows about her missing! It could be another hoax trying to earn some money."   
  
"Still, just bring the money…"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Do this for Kirara?"   
  
"Fine… Since she's been a big help towards us, I guess I can."   
  
"That's the spirit, Inuyasha!" Shippo patted his back, which made Inuyasha choke a little. "Oops, sorry."   
  
"Okay, can I leave now?"   
  
"Yes… You're so stupid at some point…"   
  
"Shut up. You have no right to say that to me."   
  
"I keep wondering how you're my cousin."   
  
"Well, don't. And don't say that we're cousins because we're not."   
  
"Oh, right…"   
  
"Bye."   
  
Inuyasha left the room putting his hands in his pockets, "I asked the same questions all the time…" he sighed. "I have no clue why I'm stuck on being cousins with you…"   
  
He shrugged and walks down to the first floor. 

¤¤¤

  
  
End of that chapter…   
  
[Hehe… Inuyasha and Shippo are cousins. Yes. My fic. I can choose how they're relationships can be! Ha!! Lol. No, this won't be a Hojo/Kag fic. NO! Just friends. And Koga will be mentioned in the later chapters, okay? And well, sorry about this chapter. If you don't like it I'm really sorry… I can handle it… sniffles I'm not going to cry… Well, adios and take care! Byebye!] 


	4. Any one up for tennis?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did… This would either be a movie… Or would be in an audio tape, ya know? I'm sure you do.

Chapter Four

Anyone up for tennis?

¤¤¤

Finally the next day at 9 AM, Kit and Kikyo returned on their one night meeting, which went horrible.

Tokinashi was waiting in the front of KCM with a clipboard under her right arm.

"Morning, ladies. How was the meeting?" Tokinashi asked.

"Ugh… Horrible…" Kikyo said with annoyance. She was holding her navy blue rolling luggage.

"Yes, I agree…" Kit said as a few workers came in and took her bags.

"Oh? Why what happened?" Tokinashi asked.

As they came out of the limo they walked on the crossway that lead to the entrance. Tokinashi followed them a few feet behind listening to their story.

"They had an issue of Kagome being in the movie…" Kikyo called out.

"They felt like it wasn't right since so many women tried out and cried after leaving. Then Kagome shows up with a bulls eye." Kit took a deep breath. "Where is she by the way?" Kit remembered while removing her gloves and handing them to a maid.

"She's in her room still asleep," replied Tokinashi.

"Good." Kit walked towards the dining room. "And Inuyasha?"

"Working out."

"All right." Kit opened a drawer and took out a 40 worth paged packet and browsed through it placing her finger down as she went down a list. "He's not even supposed to even be here. Did he go home last night at all?"

"I don't think so. He was here around seven in the morning in the kitchen."

"What an odd child…"

"Who are you calling child?" A voice was heard out of the blue.

Inuyasha was in his work out trunks, shirtless, and a towel around his neck having both of his hands holding the ends.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and whispered, "Speak of the devil…"

"Good morning to you, too…" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Kit called. One of Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of her voice. Curiosity.

"Yeah? What?" Inuyasha answered.

"What are you still doing here?" Everyone stared at the shirtless hanyou.

"Hm, good question…" Inuyasha started. "No idea."

"Right, well, get ready… And where is Hojo?"

"I'll go get him, Madame," Tokinashi nodded and walked away.

"Why do I need to get ready for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm going to beat you in a game…" Kikyo grinned.

"Sure you are…" Inuyasha extended his first word and smirked.

¤¤¤

"Forty- ALL!" Kikyo yelled lifting her left hand and leaned a little forward and thrust her right arm and flicked the ball with her racket.

Inuyasha ran for it but missed. "AH!" He tripped and fell on his shoelace and cursed quietly to himself.

"Ha! Game!" Kikyo yelled out for victory.

"Kikyo, didn't you see that he was jip by his own shoes?" Kit said following the top of the cup with her index finger.

Kikyo shrugged and looked over at Inuyasha who was now tying his shoes. "Besides Inuyasha, this is tennis not football. You didn't need to groan so loudly like someone ripped your leg off."

"Shut up…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kikyo glared at him, "Well, I'm ganna go inside now and take a hot bath…"

"Oh? Quitting so soon? Now that I'm STILL one game ahead of you?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No, I just feel like taking one."

Kit nodded at Kikyo when she waved good-bye.

"I'm sure you don't want to play?" Inuyasha took his racket and bounced the ball up into the air and as it went straight back down he hit it again and repeated this as the ball came back.

Kit took a sip of her shake, "No."

"So be it…" Inuyasha threw the ball a little higher and hit it vertically making it hit the wall.

Instead of hearing a thud when a ball touches the wall, it was caught out of blue.

"I'll play you," Kagome bounced the ball with her hand with a little smile.

"You'll be asking for it…" Inuyasha grinned.

¤¤¤

"My point," Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "Geez, abattoir, I thought that when you first came out you looked like a tough opponent…"

Kagome looked at him, "So?"

"So, you suck! I just won six out of eight and you just keep adding two more games…" Inuyasha threw a ball at her to serve.

"Hey, I have nothing else to do!" Kagome yelled and served the light green ball.

Inuyasha went up a square and hit it and as Kagome ran for it and hit also. No one missed it until Kagome was up… and missed.

"Well, at least you hit it more than two times…" Inuyasha grunted. "Game…"

"No, two out of ten!" Kagome whined.

"You see what I mean? You add two more!!" Inuyasha sighed and threw the ball at her.

Hojo caught it as he was watching the whole game with Kit.

"This is going hay wire…" Hojo announced. He walked up next to Kagome. "Kagome, I'm been studying what was going wrong… And liked to know if I can help you?"

"Would you? I never knew how to play tennis!" Kagome smiled.

Hojo looked at her quizzically, "What? But you just looked like you did but more of a beginner…"

"I AM a beginner."

"Heh, well no need to worry."

Inuyasha faced his head of the racket on the ground and leaned on it as they were touchy touchy.

He yawned watching the two swing one racket slowly.

"Okay, you got it?" Hojo asked.

"Yup!" Kagome said happily.

"Can we please hurry?" Inuyasha grunted. "I think I'm dying of an young age."

"Oh, quit your whining, Inuyasha." As Kagome lifted the ball into the air she made contact with it as fast as a bullet. She smirked as Inuyasha missed it. "Heh… fifteen-love."

Inuyasha glared, "Wow, one point…" He threw the ball at her.

¤¤¤

She served again and he missed. Kagome-21 Inuyasha-12…(sighs)

"My word, Kagome…" Kit awed. "You've become good… And with only a three minute lesson."

"Only from the best!" She winked at Hojo who smiled as she served and Inuyasha missed.

"Curse you mortal!" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"What? It's only a game." Kagome smiled.

"I'm done for today." Inuyasha threw his racket in a checkered wired box that held other rackets as well.

Kit and Hojo went up to Kagome, "Oh, Kagome! You were great out there!" Hojo said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Hojo," Kagome wiped her forehead.

"Yes, I've never seen anyone improved within seconds," Kit complimented.

"It was because she was using steroids!" Inuyasha yelled. "Drugs, too!"

"Oh, ignore him, and let's go inside." Kit walked on ahead. Hojo followed shortly after putting things back for Kagome who wanted to go for a swim.

She checked her watch, "Hm, only 12:30 PM… Still a lot a head of us…"

¤¤¤

Inuyasha was in the kitchen sitting by the counter eating chips, "You better watch your diet Inuyasha."

He turned to look who it was, Tokinashi.

"Oh? And what are you ganna do about it?" Inuyasha asked stuffing a handful inside his mouth crunching loudly with his mouth open to annoy her.

"Well, nothing. I'll just laugh once you complain that your stomach has grown as big as your head."

"Haha… That was such a knee slapper."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I stating something."

"Whatever…"

"Well, Kit is up in her office, Kikyo is getting herself prepped up, and Hojo is assisting Kagome… And as for me…" She sighed. "I'm here to assist you…"

"Joy…"

"Yep…"

"Why exactly is Hojo Kagome's servant?" Inuyasha scrunched one side of his nose.

"He was the only one that was available and trustworthy."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is."

"Aw, is Inuyasha as little jealous of a little servant?"

"You're kidding right?"

Tokinashi laughed.

"You're supposed to be my 'little' helper. Not my joker."

"I am. I was just messing." She looked up at the ceiling staring at the moving fan.

"Gimme a coke, would ya." Inuyasha said reaching for a candy bar.

"Well, thank you for giving me so much politeness…"

Inuyasha sighed, "Gimme a soda…" She waited for the magic word. "…now."

Tokinashi wondered how big the loon's glob was.

¤¤¤

"Okay, Kagome!" Hojo raised his hands and waved it. He stood at the edge of the pool bending down. Kagome swam up to him taking a breath holding onto the ledge. "That was a lap. You should take a break you know. You've been swimming laps for quite a long time, now."

"Yeah, I guess…" She sighed as Hojo held out a hand to pull her up. She sat on the ledge as Hojo put a towel on her and she wiped her face. "Man, I'm exhausted."

"I can't see why not." Hojo smiled as he bent down to her level. "You worked yourself up!"

"Heh, I tend to do that…" Kagome inhaled slowly. "I am in diving!"

"Wow, I'm not surprised! You look like you do anything."

"No… That would be way way too surprising…"

Hojo let out a small laugh.

¤¤¤

Inuyasha walked out with one hands in his pocket and a soda on the other.

He noticed Kagome and Hojo by the pool.

Hojo laughed.

"Flirters…" Inuyasha sneered quietly to himself. He took a sip and ah-ed.

"Hello, zare Inuyasha," a feminine voice said from behind him.

He looked over and gave a little smile, "Hey, Dondi."

"Whatz are you zoing here?" She asked holding onto her clipboard. She had her big glasses on that made her eyes appear larger then what they seem and the chain that was connected at the ends of the glasses around her neck.

"Just chillin'," Inuyasha said shortly. "Basically just wanting to get some fresh air."

"Oh, all right, I'll zee you, lator?"

"Yeah… Whatever…"

As the German model took off Inuyasha took a drink of his soda. "Another day… Another life to get rid…And who's?"

Inuyasha looked through the fence and saw Hojo and Kagome splashing each other and hearing laughter. "Yup… Mine."

¤¤¤

[AN: Boy, Inuyasha seems to have positive thoughts for himself, no? Lol. And no, this isn't a Hojo and Kagome fiction. Hojo's cool but no cool enough to be paired with Kagome in this! Haha. Well, that's it for today! The next one should be up by tomorrow or the next. Adios and take care!]


	5. Over the River

Disclaimer: What do you think? I'm not rich enough.

AN: Yay! Me update! This is when they finally get into the plane and into some country to start the movie. Yeah!

Chapter Five

Over the river

¤¤¤

Kagome was in a SUV limo with… only Inuyasha. Since they were the only two that were acting they had to be in the same one. Everyone else was a producer, director, or a roadie and rode in another limo of their selves.

Inuyasha sighed resting his elbow on the armrest of the door. He fiddled with the button as he felt some a pair of blue eyes _staring _at him.

"What are you looking at?" He sneered.

"At you," Kagome replied.

"Why?"

"Just am."

"Well, then don't,"

"Oh, like who's going to stop me?"

"Just stop looking at me! It feels weird."

Kagome shrugged and looked over out the window.

"Why? Was there something on my face?"

Kagome looked over at him as he was still looking out through the shaded window.

"I thought that you were going mental and felt sorry for the car door." Kagome put a small smile.

Inuyasha huffed, "Feh… Whatever…"

The limo started to slow down. And then stopped.

"It seems that we caught traffic." Inuyasha and Kagome heard the intercom say. "So, it'll be a while. Until the traffic moves, we'll have to catch a different plane."

"That sounded awfully a lot like Kit," Kagome whispered.

"It is Kit." The speakers told her.

"Huh?"

"This is the intercom, Kagome. Like a walkie talkie, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Okay, well I'll see you two later. Out and about!"

_Click!_

"Great…" Inuyasha sighed frustrated.

"What do you mean 'great'?" Kagome asked. "This is torture…"

"What? You complaining that your boyfriend isn't here?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Hojo?"

"Hojo isn't my boyfriend. He's my friend."

"Right, right…"

Before Kagome could've said anything, the limo started to move but in a really slow pace. Five mph.

¤¤¤

Tokinashi, Dondi, Kikyo, and Kit were in a same limo. Kikyo painting her nails, Dondi having her glasses on and reading a book, Tokinashi spacing out, and Kit calling other limos.

"Okay, just got off with Kagome and Inuyasha and they-" Kit was interrupted.

"You think it's safe to put those two together?" Kikyo said with her eyes closed when she was done with her nails. "I mean, come on… They were at each other's neck the other day."

"Oh, but what do you mean?" Tokinashi asked. "I haven't seen one incident between those two."

"Well, I have and it wasn't all that great."

"Oh?" Dondi said having her glasses at the tip of her nose. "Pleaze tell?"

"Kagome was walking in the second hall and as I was getting out of my room, I stopped midair at the door way with the door cracked open as small as a pencil, listening."

"Zvere you sfpying, Kikyo?"

"No, I was just going to walk out until I heard Inuyasha say, 'What are you doing here?!'"

"And vhat else zid he say?"

"He said just to get out of here and Kagome snapped back at him."

"Were their any fighting involved?" Tokinashi asked.

"No… But it looked like a dog and cat fight."

"Come on… We all know that Inuyasha maybe some kind of 'lunatic' but hey I know he wouldn't lay a hand on a fly unless he was up to defend himself or other's who can't."

"Thrue…" Dondi said going back to her reading.

Kikyo crossed her arms and suddenly realized that her nails are still wet, "Damnit!"

¤¤¤

_One Hour Later…_

"Okay… What color am I thinking?" Kagome said out of the blue.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her and sat a little straight to see her.

"I said, 'what color am I thinking of?'"

"What the hell's wrong with you? I ain't playing some childish game."

"Hey, it'll keep us from boredom! And this _really _awkward silence is _really_ awkward!"

"No!"

Kagome frustrated sighed.

That awkward silence that Kagome was talking about intruded. Kagome rolled her eyes. '_Great, stuck with him…He's soo boring! And to think he would actually keep us from dying… But no… He has to be a butt humper.'_

"Blue…" Inuyasha said but in a whisper.

"What?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Blue, I think that color that you're thinking is blue."

"Um… Riiight…" Kagome said slowly. "No, it was yellow."

"Eh, close enough… Do another."

"Um… Number scale one to ten."

"7 and a half."

"Wow, you're good."

Inuyasha smiled.

¤¤¤

_In the airport_

"Geez, I thought we'd never make it!" Kikyo stretched as soon as she put down her duff bag.

Inuyasha was holding onto his jacket while his other hand was still holding a coke and took a sip out of it.

"How long are we ganna stand here?" Inuyasha asked complaining.

Before anyone could answer it Kit came in with a couple envelopes and papers. She had on a scarf, a flowered hat, and huge sunglasses.

"Inuyasha! Put on your hat!" Tokinashi saw him take it off and smoothed down his hair.

"Hey! I can do whatever I want!" Inuyasha placed the NY navy blue cap on sideways.

"Your ears! The paparazzi will notice them and soon a whole flock of cows will run to us!"

Kagome noticed that everyone was under in a disguised. If she were just walking she wouldn't of recognized them and past right by them.

Kikyo wasn't wearing her skirts that where above her knees but wore flared jeans, a v-t shirt, and red etnies. Kit looked like a mom; a flowered button up shirt and to go along with it was her flowered hat. And Inuyasha, he wasn't wearing that shirt or black jeans in the limo. What he wore in the limo was his business jacket over his quicksilver T and his dark denim jeans.

Dondi too. She was wearing a dress that went down to her ankles and these huge bracelets, probably made out of wood. Her hoop earrings were now small diamond ones.

Tokinashi, Hojo, three unknown servants, and Kagome were the only ones that looked like what they usually dressed.

The biggest thing that Kagome noticed was that all the people who dressed the way they usually don't is wearing huge sunglasses, and hats, caps, etc.

"What's with all the different clothes, you guys?" Kagome asked quietly.

"We're just hiding until our plane arrives… Which should be in 40 minutes since we were late for a current one." Kit said. She handed out pieces of paper that were folded hotdog style. "These are your guys' tickets. Go ahead and explore while we wait."

Kagome took her ticket and walked away to find the nearest bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Kagome tapped on a clerk's shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am?" He stood up holding a box.

"Um… Do you know where the nearest bathroom is?"

"Why, yes. Go out there and turn left of the next gift shop."

"Okay, thanks."

"Glad to help you miss."

Kagome walked out and followed the directions. As she was going to pass by the next gift shop she saw Inuyasha browsing through the postcards with his business suit jacket over his left shoulder with his left hand holding it for support.

She rolled her eyes and walked past by him.

"Where're you going?" A snitching voice called out to her. Inuyasha.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. Do you want to come?"

"No."

Kagome stared at him because he looked like he was going to say more.

"What? Why do you always look at me?"

"Is that all you're going to say? No?"

"Yeah, now leave."

Kagome growled inside herself mumbling how dogs shouldn't be in an airport.

As she got out of the bathroom she noticed a whole flock of women screaming. Each and every one of them jumping over, screaming, kicking, pulling hairs, and etc!

Kagome sighed and slouched. "Inuyasha…"

Then she heard a voice called out to her. Maybe not her name but no one else calls her-

"Abattoir!" Inuyasha didn't sound too scared but called out to her like he was going to say hi.

Kagome squeezed herself into the tight group and manage to be faced to face with Inuyasha.

"You took off your hat didn't you!" Kagome tried to yell over the other girls' screaming.

"I was just trying to fix my hair!" Inuyasha replied signing papers and pictures of him, napkins, arms, and legs, anything that was handed to him.

"Your HAIR can WAIT when you get into the PLANE, INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as the whole airport went quiet.

Big mistake…

News reporters, more flashes of cameras, and recording cameras were coming closer.

"Could ya speak ANY louder?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Argh! Come on!" Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him out of the crowd.

She ran down the center of the airport hallway.

"Geez, Inuyasha! And it's only been ten minutes!" Kagome said panting.

"You run slow!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey!"

Kagome yelped as Inuyasha backed and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!"

"Running… What does it look like?"

"No! Put me down!"

"No! You'll slow us down!"

"They're looking for you! Not me!"

"I don't care! I'm taking you to Hell with me no matter what the chances are!"

"Well, gee, thanks!"

Inuyasha stopped at a corner. He looked left, right, then left again and took off.

There was no one following but Inuyasha stopped and opened a door and brought himself and Kagome inside.

He shut it and found some heavy boxes to block the doorway.

"I'm calling Kit to let her know we're okay…" Kagome dialed. After a few rings. "Hello… Kit? Yeah… Me and Inuyasha were in chaos… Oh you heard… Yeah… Maybe I shouldn't have said his name loud… E-heh… My bad… We're in some kind of storage… Um… No Inuyasha is just… Yeah… We'll stay here… kay… bye…"

"So, what did she say?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said to stay here until our flight has arrived… At least it'll only be twenty minutes!" Kagome said happily.

"Yeah… Whatever…" Inuyasha sat a few feet away from her keeping a distance.

Kagome sighed. "I have a feeling it's going to go by slow, though…"

Inuyasha manage to find a light switch.

"Hey, what are-" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"Shhh…" He hissed in her ear. "I have a feeling that we're not just being followed by fans…"

¤¤¤

[AN: Yeah… There we go! A chapter done! Yay! Next chapter I'm for sure will be when they start to get ready and if not then maybe on the later chapters! Lol. This is going different the way I've planned it, though. But I'll do this strongly as I can.]


	6. Dream

Disclaimer: No, own. Only penny! Woo!

AN: Sorry, for the wait. I was, uh, updating another story… Lol. Plus writer's block, I had issues, trying to see what would happen after Inuyasha said that he felt like just fans weren't following him… Oooh, yeah… Haha. Who cares where they're filming at, or places. I just pick randomly. Lol.

Silver Rain Drops: Oooh, yeah! Totally forgot! Dondi has a German accent. Forgot!! Sorry!

Sugar Priestess: Abattoir isn't Japanese. As a matter of fact… It's English, meaning slaughterhouse! Inuyasha will explain later why… Wow, Inuyasha will. Lol.

**Defiant Enchantress**

**VI: Dream **

¤¤¤

As Inuyasha let go, Kagome whispered. "What do you mean?"

"I smelt something on the way here…. Something way too familiar…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "You smelt something?"

Inuyasha looked over at her, "I'm a hanyou. What do you expect?"

Kagome looked at him. She thought that he was a full demon. Like, some other people, they could pull off as humans but really pure breed of a demon. Weird…

"Nothing, I thought-"

Then just down the hallway there was a scream, "Get zaway frrrom me!!"

Inuyasha's ears flicked.

"Dondi!!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha pushed away the boxes and crammed opened the door. Kagome followed behind him as he rushed himself over to the German model.

There she was lying on the floor a little bit out of mind as Inuyasha lifted her head up to look at him, "Dondi, you all right??"

"Inuyasha…" she murmured and touched his face and past out.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked standing next to them.

"Yeah, she's fine…" He noticed that there was a bruise on her forehead and looked around. "Why is it that when fans are in need of help, they're not around?"

"Um, because they're weird?" Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head. "Call Kit."

Kagome nodded but tapped his shoulder, "Looks like she's all ready here…"

There was the whole gang, Kit, Kikyo, Tokinashi, Hojo and the butlers.

"Quick!" Tokinashi yelled pulling onto Kagome. Inuyasha lifted up Dondi, one arm under her neck and the other under the bent of her legs.

"We better hurry, our plane is leaving in two minutes!" Kikyo called out.

Kit looked at Inuyasha, "What happened? I leave you two out of my sight for what? 2 seconds and this happens?? Gee, I'd like to see what happens on the set!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll ask questions later and put Dondi with the nurse." Kit called as they reached the gateway.

¤¤¤

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and slumped in his chair with his hands in his pockets as Kagome put down her magazine and asked worriedly.

"How is she?"

Inuyasha opened one of his eyes scrunching one side of his nose, "She's ganna be all right… In the meantime keep your mouth shut so I can sleep…"

"Fine," Kagome laid back putting on her headset and blasting her music. She closed her eyes and started humming and then snapping her fingers moving to the beat of her music.

Inuyasha knew she was just doing that just to despite him… He took one side of the earphones and pulled it to him and let go as it snapped back to her ears. Kagome yelped as she gave him a dirty look.

Inuyasha had his eyes wide opened and shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stared out the window turning up her music again as Inuyasha groaned.

¤¤¤

_6 Hours later, arriving in Los Angeles, California…_

"Dondi will join us later on," Kit announced.

They were coming out of the plane, going down the long and scary stairs as Kagome tried to feel her legs and they weren't really cooperating. Oh, she's so lucky to have Inuyasha right behind her.

"Could you be a bit more faster?" He asked looking to his side.

"AHHH! IT'S INUYASHA!" "INUYASHA, I LOVE YOU!!" "KIKYO!! KIKYO!!" "MARRY MEE!!"

Screaming fans were everywhere. Paparazzi were taking pictures.

Kagome was becoming blind, as more pictures were being taking. "Okay, how is it that they take so much pictures and yet I haven't seen one on you, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, don't ask me." He said.

Kit, Kikyo, Tokinashi, Hojo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the butlers were squeezing their way through as some body guards and polices were keeping a wall from the fanatic people.

Kagome felt special as some people were calling her name. Actually a little too special…

She stood their smiling and answering questions.

"Kagome!" one called. "How is it that you were able to get the part so easily?"

"Well, I really don't-"

Inuyasha yanked on her wrists and dragged her out of crowd and had a few big guys that lead them to a room.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?" Kagome screamed.

The big guys went out and stood by the doorways one on each side as Inuyasha closed it.

"What is it with you every time you're out alone? Do you always grab attention?" Inuyasha sat down on the couch.

"What?" Kagome stomped a foot. "I don't grab attention!"

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Attention grabs me!" she crossed her arms and lifted her chin up high as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Where's Hobo, anyways? He's your keeper."

"Hobo… You jerk. It's Hojo."

"Oh, I really care…"

"Why we're even here? Where's everyone?"

"Everyone will be here in a little bit. They're out there somewhere. I was only able to see you so I took you here."

"How do I know if you really took me here to rape?"

"Like, I would do THAT to you… You're much way too ugly. And you're freaky… ALL the time."

"I'm assuming you don't want to hear what I gatta say about you!" Kagome looked out the window of the room.

It was a small room. White walls, leather couches, and a little drawer with a vase full of flowers in it.

"You wouldn't say much. You know what? Just shut up!" Inuyasha lifted his legs on the couch as he put his hands behind his head.

Kagome grinned as she walked over to the vase and took out the flowers and poured the water on Inuyasha as he sat up and screamed.

"Ahhh! Whore!"

Kagome smirked at his response…

¤¤¤

"Why are you wet Inuyasha?" Kit questioned as she walked in the room with Hojo and Tokinashi.

"Ass wipe over here poured the water from the vase on me…" Inuyasha crossed his arms rolling his eyes looking over at Kagome.

Tokinashi and Hojo smirked.

"Is something funny?" Inuyasha asked as he sneered over at the two.

Luckily Kagome has fallen asleep, she's lucky Inuyasha hasn't done anything to her... yet.

Tokinashi patted Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled, "It's about time someone is giving a taste of your own medicine."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Inuyasha rose up a fist as he was growling but Kit put a hand on top of his and then clapped, "Keep calm, Inuyasha. Kagome's sleeping…"

Inuyasha sighed as he walked over to Kagome and shook her like there was no tomorrow. Kagome gasped and fell off the couch. She got on her hands and knees as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled and stood up as she dusted her skirt.

"Now, she's not." Inuyasha looked over at Kit who just stared at him.

Kagome looked around, "Hey, guys. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Hojo replied.

"Where's Kikyo?"

"We think she's at the hotel since she called Kit a while ago… So, yeah she's at the hotel." Tokinashi laughed. Kagome just smiled.

"So, are we going to leave or what?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up his jacket, then there was a knock on the door.

Dondi stepped in with a sleepy look on and yawned.

"Dondi! Glad you're okay. Now we can leave." Kit walked over to the model and gave her a hug. Kagome and the others, except Inuyasha, walked over to her.

Inuyasha stood in the room by himself as everyone was headed outside. He thought for a second then shook his head and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Hey, you…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"I have a name you know." Kagome replied glaring up at him.

"What happened to all the fanatic freaks?" Inuyasha looked around as if he was worried.

"I don't know. You should be happy that there's none around or your ears would be ripped off and your legs would be displayed."

"And you wouldn't be able experience beauty."

Kagome looked at him as he was walking next to her. What is up with him about her looks??

"Why do you care what I look like?"

"Cus you're a freak!"

"Oh, and you're not?!"

"No." he said simply. "I'm not."

"Now, now you two… Quit arguing." Kit looked down at her clipboard as she was marking some stuff.

They were in front of the airport waiting for their limo to arrive to pick them up and drive them to the Hotel.

Kagome's anger was still inside of her as she loathed the hanyou. She looked up as the sun's brightness was still up but barely showing, as the sky was pinkish and red.

Kagome found it very amusing as the sky was there filled with emotions that all her anguish just disappeared and turned into soothing soft feeling inside her little body of hers.

Waving a hand in front of her face, Inuyasha removed Kagome's little moment as she shook her head and looked at him with a disappointed look on face.

"What now?" she asked as she faced her whole body at him while he raised an eyebrow. His face looked like he's been looking her for quite a while. His lips looked like a mini n next to his nose as his eyes were squinted.

He pointed his index finger to the side as it was near his chest and his jacket over his left shoulder, his tie lose, and his house t-shirt on. Obviously he changed back into those while Kagome was sleeping but like she would pay attention to his fashion and stuff.

There it was the SUV limo as everybody was all ready in it. Kagome sighed and started to walk slowly. Inuyasha brushed past her as she was taking forever to take one little step.

"Could you hurry? I swear, you are soo slow…" Inuyasha stepped inside as Kagome grunted quietly behind his back.

"Yeah… yeah… yeah…" Kagome rolled her eyes as she closed the limo's door next to her.

As they arrived at the hotel, they were still driving in the main entrance of it. It was huge and gigantic! Rounded bushes were planted side-by-side leading to the huge building. Yellow roses planted in between them. Gravel the color of light blue, light gray, and white.

It's probably been an hour as they finally reached the finale of the drive way… The hotel was as big as Kit's place.

The color was tannish and windows were as big as the building itself.

About three men in suit walked out as they had some kind of funky hat. The three started talking in unison and Kagome find it very unmoral.

"Good, evening, Madame Drate, Madame Mesgiyua, Madame Liebe, Master Taeko, Madame Higurashi," they said. And they nodded at Hojo and the three other butlers who nodded back.

"Good day, boys." Kit said. "Do you have our rooms ready?"

"Yes, we will be taking your bags but Madame Kamishino has all ready arrived and is in the room 345B."

Kit nodded and walked past them as every one followed her. Kagome walked next to Hojo and whispered in her lowest voice for only him to hear.

"Is it natural to talk at the same time?"

Hojo laughed, "I'm really not sure. I also find it weird that they talked at the same time." He patted her back to make her feel unwary but Kagome was still freaking out about those three servants.

As Hojo walked up to Kit, Inuyasha walked a little ahead bumping into Kagome.

"Watch it, would you?" Inuyasha snapped as he put on his shades. Kagome wondered who would put on sunglasses inside a hotel when it's also sundown.

"Sorry!" Kagome said, preppy as she did some kind of funny imitation with her hands and face.

She made little puppets, making them yap indicating it was Inuyasha who snaps, snaps, and snaps all the time.

He turned to look at her from behind as she put her hands behind her back with an innocent look on her face.

Under those shades of his, he was glaring at her and humph-ed and looked down walking as he slouched a little bit.

"Weirdo…" He whispered under his breath.

As he looked up he noticed he was just walking around and heading nowhere. He stopped looking side to side as Kagome bumped into his back.

She nearly fell a little but caught her balance.

"Why'd you stop?" she winced.

"Where's the other…?" he turned to looked down at her as she was just fiddling with her cell phone. He sighed and flipped it shut to get her attention.

"Hey! I was trying to call my mom!" She yelled.

His ears dropped but his brows came together, "Well, before you call mommy could explain we're outside and not with the group?"

Kagome looked around, "Well, what do you know… I was just following you 'cause your back is big. So, that way I can do three things at one. Walk, follow, and dial."

Inuyasha stared at her like she was going insane. "Could you be any more stupid?!"

"No," she looked down at her cell and dialed, "I'll just call Kit."

Inuyasha sighed, "She's inside the hotel which means we should go into the hotel…"

"I don't even know why YOU weren't paying attention. You're the on who wasn't doing a lot of things at once," Kagome paused a few seconds, "Hello? Kit? Yeah, we're outside. Inuyasha wanted some fresh air and asked if I can go with him… Oh, yeah… We're friends now… Yeah… Getting along…"

Kagome looked over as she rolled her eyes agreeing to Kit that she and Inuyasha wanted sometime alone and who knows where that will end up. Kagome thinks it'll be death. Inuyasha thinks torture… Hm…

She turned off her cell and stuffed it in her pocket as she check what time it was, "Okay, nine fifteen…"

"What?"

"Kit said we have until eleven anyways. If we want our rooms, we just go right up to her room which is 660, the sixth floor…" Kagome said a little dull.

"Okay, why is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Because the floor is her whole hotel room."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, including our rooms."

"Our… What do you mean "our"?"

"We share the same room… Oh, but don't worry. Kikyo and Hojo will be with us."

¤¤¤

Kit was in her room, calling people from here and there as Tokinashi came in with a tray of tea and food.

"Here, you go-" Tokinashi stopped as she heard a scream.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!?!"

Kit and Tokinashi looked up at the door.

Kit shrugged, "It's Inuyasha…"

Tokinashi nodded in understanding.

¤¤¤

"Geez! Calm down! I know it's bad, but not THAT bad!" Kagome said.

"No, no, no…" He said quickly placing both hands on her shoulders shaking her a bit. "You don't know how bad this is. I have to share a room with-"

"Me? Yeah, so what?" Kagome asked. "I have to be in it with you and you don't see me complaining?"

"No! It's not that! I'd rather share a room with you than anyone!"

"What??"

"It's Kikyo. It's Kikyo, I can't share it with!"

"She's not going to be sleeping in the same bed as you."

"No, you don't know…" He put his hands in his pockets. "She is scary at night."

"Oh, how would you know?"

"Sometimes we would have our tours at the same time and then we would share the same room and then… Let's just say that she goes naked in her sleep sometimes…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome shook her head, as she was clueless about him. He goes from jerk to crazy. But what else is new? "Let's just go inside… I wanna take a hot bath…"

She turned and walked but looked behind at Inuyasha, "You'd rather share a room with me than anyone, huh?" She snickered with the glass door closed behind her.

Inuyasha stood there beady-eyed remembering he did say that and is now mentally kicking himself.

An old lady passed by, he reached out to her as she stopped and looked at him, "Kill me…"

The lady stared at him and pushed her grandchild foreword, "Come, come, Sarah… We don't want to mess with the lunatics…"

"But Gramma! That's Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gulped as he rushed inside the hotel.

"Well, I'll be… It was wasn't it?" she smiled down at the kid.

Inuyasha seem to have run inside as he pushed a girl in front of him and causing her to fall. She yelped.

"Inuyasha!"

"Abattoir!"

"Madame Higurashi, Master Taeko, would you please keep it down." A clerk bowed at them.

"Sorry, my apologies…" Kagome stood up with the help of Inuyasha. Well, he didn't offer a hand, Kagome just grabbed his arm and pulled herself up.

The clerk nodded and walked away.

"What are you still doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was calling my mom. Now, go upstairs and get the room key for the both of us." Kagome snapped with the cell on her right her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Mumbling something about some slut.

¤¤¤

As Kagome stood in front of her room door she opened it with her mouth gapped opened.

The whole place looked like she was living in a one-story house! And it was still bright inside as if the sun would be out forever.

Hojo laughed, "Miss Kagome! Welcome."

Inuyasha was heard in the back as he imitated Hojo in a childish tone.

Kagome leaned to her side as she saw Inuyasha sitting down on the long couch. As he just smiled, evilly, and waved, evilly.

"Here is the script to the movie… You should just browse through it." Hojo smiled handing Kagome packet with a baby blue binder.

"Ooo! My favorite color!" Kagome yipped.

Hojo laughed and went away. "If you'll be needing anything, I'll be in this room."

Kagome nodded. She walked around the room as she stopped to a room that said her name.

"I'm guessing this room is mine…" She opened the door, as her room was gorgeous! It wasn't as big as her room at Kit's but it was really beautiful.

She flopped on the bed throwing everything aside. She lifted up her head looking towards the door seeing her bags and… ratheringly huge boxes.

"Where did those came from?" she asked quietly and walked up to it.

Seeing that it was mastered taped, she searched in her pocket and manages to take out a Bic pen and sliced it through the clear tape.

The sound of ripping the tape off the brown box gave her the shivers, she opened one flap and her face was in huge shock. Her clothes back at Kit's house were all in there perfectly folded and the walls of the inside of the box we being covered by a light tan colored tissue paper.

"Man oh man…" Kagome smiled and was happy that all the clothes that were in the huge closet came with her on this trip. But there were soo many of these boxes she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't notice them when she walked in. Maybe because most of them are in the closet stacked upon one another and three of them by the door.

There was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it just enough space between the door and the frame to reveal her face.

"Kagome," Kikyo said coolly. "By any chance… Have you seen my duffel bag?"

"The one that you carried at the airport?"

"Yes, that one."

"No, sorry… I'll help you look for it?" Kagome walked out turning off the lights and shut the door behind her and took a small step after hearing a click.

"No, no…" Kikyo let out a small smile, "It's okay, I'm sure it'll turn up… Thank you, though…"

Kagome didn't know what to say but just to smile to let her know she was welcomed.

Kikyo turned her heel and went in her room that was two doors down. Guessing that the room between them was Hojo's. Or better yet… Inuyasha's…

Then Kagome looked to her left seeing that there was another room.

Kagome shrugged not caring since she was going to be between two guys…

"Hm…" Kagome sighed walking to the living room. She only spotted Inuyasha but he was fridge raiding.

She didn't want anything to do with him for the night so she walked up to the TV to reach for the remote and plotted herself down on the white long leather couch.

She turned to a movie not knowing what the whole thing really is about. But as she saw a few little scenes that caught her attention she left it there spacing out a bit but then finally paying attention.

She felt that on the other side of the couch sunken in a bit hearing crunches of popcorn. Then heard a hissing sound from a canned soda.

"Could you be any louder?" Kagome asked with her eyes squinting and annoyance in the sound of her voice.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha said a little tired. His face was fixed to the TV as he was munching away.

Kagome didn't want to argue and just sighed and also stared at the TV. "Gimme a sip, would ya?"

Inuyasha leaned over and grabbed his soda handing it to Kagome. Kagome took the Pepsi can and to make sure, wiped the top of the hole and safely took a drink handing it back to Inuyasha.

He took it and placed it back down on the small table next to him, "Thanks." He just lifted one side of his shoulders not caring for her gratitude.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes slowly wanting to sleep but didn't have the urge to walk to her room but instead snored quietly.

¤¤¤

AN: I have no idea when I'm going to make them finally do the movie… I keep saying "Oh when this this and that!" and I just lead it to something different… Ahhh… Lol. Sorry, for the late update…


	7. Challenge Everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… sighs

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for the (really) late update but I got really caught up since school has started and I'm like, "AAAHHH!!" Well, now that I updated… You're a little happy? Hee… I also had to reread the last chapter so I knew where I left off because I am so out of it. Ha! Well, enjoy!

**An Author's Note You Must Read: **I'm going to start to write my chapters a wee bit differently than I normally do because of the new font they installed so it makes my work a little different and difficult… Don't blame me, blame the font thing!! It's its entire fault! And every time I fix it and it _doesn't_ fix it… I snap and call it, "Butt Face…"

* * *

**  
  
Defiant Enchantress  
Chapter Seven  
Challenge Everything  
  
**

* * *

Little bell sounds ran through Kagome's ears as her eyes opened so small that the light hit her like a laser. The sun was bright through her window as she smacked off the… covers? _"How did I end up here?"_ She thought as she snuffed out a yawn. Her muscles tensing as she stretched out her arms. "Maybe Inuyasha brought me in here…" 

After thinking of what she had just said, she looked up to see the ceiling fan as she imagined Inuyasha carrying her to her bed. She shook her head while giggling, "Nah… I must've sleep walked over here…" She yawned again.

She sniffed the air as her room was filled with breakfast smoke. The smoke that you love to inhale when someone is cooking something in the kitchen and it just smelt so good that your body becomes unhealthy because of the air that you're inhaling so hard. She opened her door and the smell was a bit stronger. Eggs and bacon, maybe?

She heard voices as she stepped in between the separation of the kitchen and the living room. In the kitchen had Inuyasha sitting on a stool staring blankly at an apple and a maid in the kitchen who was doing all the cooking. And in the living room was Kikyo staring at her fingernails in the air and Hojo reading the newspaper he got this wonderful morning.

The radio was on but at a low volume. Kagome took two seats down from Inuyasha as the maid put a plate in front of her and Kagome smiled saying her 'thank-you's and 'Oh! This looks so delicious!'

"Good morning, Miss Kagome!" Hojo piped before he returned his eyes to the grey paper. He smacked the middle of it trying to get rid of an imaginary lump. "How are you today?"

Kagome smiled, "Hello. I'm fine and you?"

"Great."

"And good morning Kikyo and Inuyasha." Kagome looked to both of her sides as Kikyo just waved a small one.

Inuyasha didn't do anything but just grunted his supposedly 'good morning'.

"You know… It says right here that an arrow was somehow shot in the middle of the God Tree? That's just weird to put that on here. A tree and an arrow. Wow, that's like, so exciting..." Hojo flipped the newspaper's page ignoring to what else it said.

Kagome thought of what he said, "Maybe that God Tree is famous?"

"Why, it is… Miss Higurashi." The maid piped giving Kagome a small bow. "It's been alive for generations and generations…"

"Cool. Are their any stories about the tree?"

"Yes… Near that tree… many students were murdered … they say that it was two men who were Inuyasha's age caused all the damage… It was such a huge loss and sadness to the students' families… I lost my nephew…" The maid shook her head as she got a little depressed talking about this whole story. It's not like they wanted to hear about it anyways. Knowing that she was wrong she had all the teens attention. They stared at her with concern and wanting more to hear from her.

Kagome frowned and knew that the woman was lost in words of her memory. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to expose something especially to people whom she didn't know that well, "I'm sorry… You don't have to tell the-"

The middle-aged woman interrupted, "No, dear… It's perfectly fine. It's just that it was all over news that day… The kids were only going on a field trip to learn about the Higurashi Shrine, funny how your name is similar to it. Well, then that's when it happened. The two boys shot everything they see in sight including each other at the end. They were tired of being picked on. Tired of everything. Tired of living." The woman paused to clear her throat. "I mean… They must've lived a terrible life if they were depressed. But that doesn't give them the right to kill innocents!"

"Wow, that's got to be horrible." Kagome's eyes twinkled in delight of the story. It must've been filled with actions and horror. What if she was in that?

"They're just fucked up in the head… That's all…" Everyone in the dorm had turned their heads to Inuyasha. He sighed still looking down at his current apple. "I knew who they were, Kydo Myto and Jok Hebyun… Bunch of idiots talking about the same fucking thing over and over again… Bastards."

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome was startled at his reaction.

"All they could ever talk about was the person who was the only one in their hit-list… Kyamato… My sister…" Everyone in the room gasped to their selves as Inuyasha continued. "Everyone else they killed was just in the wrong place and at the wrong time…" Inuyasha sighed. "They say she's still alive… My sister? Yeah… They didn't find her body… Fifty students went to that trip. Only ten survived, thirty-nine died and one body missing…"

Kagome had to ask, "Were you one of the ten that survived… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a cold feeling in his eyes. Like all of a sudden his face turned pale. He nodded and whispered like he didn't say anything, "Yeah…"

* * *

As everyone left to meet up with Kit, Kagome and Inuyasha were left into the apartment…

Kagome was lost in thought. Hearing that simple word 'yeah' made a change of her feelings towards Inuyasha. Her insane and anguish for the guy was now a loving and caring heart… She stood up making a low squeak from the high chair and walked over to Inuyasha and laid her head on his back. She placed her hands on his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" she whispered softly.

Inuyasha stiffened. "What?? Get the hell off me! This is why I don't like talking to people who are so sensitive!! I'm fine! I don't need your fuckin' sympathy, Kagome!" He shrugged her off and went back to staring at the apple.

Kagome's eyes opened. Did he jus say… her name? "Y- you said my name."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Nothing. I just never thought I would ever hear you say my name. That's all."

"And you're happy about that…?" he said as if he was a little annoyed, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yeah, it's better than being called 'abattoir'… Why do you call me that anyways?"

"Eh, you remind me of a slaughter house… My dad use to walk by there bringing me and my- I mean, me along with him to watch how cows are really made and put into packages… Once I saw a cow's head with its head looking so angry like someone chopped of its private before him… And when I first met you… You reminded me of it."

Kagome didn't know what to do first! Kill him! Or shove his head down on the counter acquainting him to the apple he seems to be fond of!! Or better… Set him on a date with Kikyo. I'm sure he won't mind. Oh well.

"Would you like to hear what _you_ remind me of??"

"What?"

"Kikyo's slave!"

"Oh come on. What was that? I've heard way better than that 'Kikyo's' property insults. I'll give you a second chance, now make this be your meanest." His index finger indicated her to come closer but really was to hear her.

Kagome didn't know what to think of him. He was being childish.

"No, I'm satisfied to what I said!" Kagome crossed her arms. Oh, before she forgot. "Hey, I know that this is really impossible for me to believe but did you by any chance carry me to my room? I totally understand if you didn't. It would bring me such great relief!"

"Of course I didn't, you nimrod!"

"Back to calling names?"

"Homo did. I was just knocked out like there was no tomorrow!"

"Ugh, what ever…" she stopped at her tracks. The jerk, again. "It's Hojo! Get it right."

He stood up and nodded once at her. He just said simply, "No." And left with his head held up high.

Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust. "Some day Inuyasha…" She looked to her side and out the window and sighed. "Some day you'll find your sister…"

She thought about it. Right there at that very second. She thought, 'Do you think he's so angry and depressed all the time because he lost his sister?' She really couldn't shake it off her back. Now he's got her into worrying about him. He shouldn't be here. He should be out there searching for her. Not sit around and pick on her. He's just being an ass…

* * *

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou turned around and that instant his expression went dull.

"Oh, Miroku… So glad to see you've come…" Inuyasha said sadly.

"Oh, yeah… I hear the excitement in your voice." Miroku shrugged pressing the tip of his shades to his face. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "So, where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"You know who I'm talking about!" Inuyasha just stared. "The girl! Kagome!"

"Oh, her…" There was irritation in his voice. "She's off in the room. Don't bother her. She's just got out of her 'mood'."

"Nonsense, Inuyasha!" He grinned running through the door with a grin that was from ear to ear. "I'm just going to introduce myself with a friendly smile!"

"'Friendly smile, my ass…" He grumbled in a whisper as he walked in after Miroku. There he was on one knee holding her right hand and kissed it with a seductive smile. He knew her face expression. She was sickened. Like, he cares?

"My, my… You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on!" Miroku chirped. "Will you go out in a date with me? Or better yet, bear my child!"

Kagome stared down at him with her beady eyes. Her mouth was gapped open and Inuyasha couldn't help but to laugh at her. She looked up starring at him with her cold and now blue eyes.

"What are you laughing about? He just asked me to bear his child!" She yanked her hand off of his and sneered in her most polite way, "Sorry, buddy. My heart is already set on someone else…"

This caught Inuyasha's attention. Guessing Miroku's too, he's just staring at her with disappointment. Inuyasha crossed his arms. She turned her heel and walked in her room with a good high pitched, 'Humph!'

"That went well?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was still smiling, "She isn't my type anyways. She looks young."

"Oh, that will stop you," Inuyasha stated sarcastically. Miroku turned his head at him with a smile.

"Judging by her looks and cockiness," Miroku put a hand on his chin, "she seems more of your type, Inuyasha. She has the whole Kikyo look except the happier version, yeah?"

"Fuck you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The only version that she has with Kikyo is her attitude… Besides she doesn't look like Kikyo at all," Inuyasha continued for some reason, "One, 'Gome is more shorter than Kikyo. Two, her eyes are dark blue and Kikyo's are brown. Third, Kagome is 15 as Kikyo; 18…" Why is he even saying this? Luckily Miroku was a little naïve and asked,

"Really? She's a year older than you?"

"Only by three months."

"Oh, that's right. Your birthday is in a month, huh?"

"Yeah, and there's no way that you can celebrate it either. You, or anybody, say 'Happy Birthday!!' I swear there will be no tomorrow after that day…" Inuyasha glared coldly at Miroku. He just shrugged.

"Fine, I won't give you a present either."

"Fine by me."

Miroku looked at him.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kikyo waved as she spotted the raven-haired girl. "Over here!"

Kagome laughed, "I thought I was lost for a minute there."

"No, you knew where you were going just made it looked like you where lost." Kikyo nodded as well as Kagome. "Well, Kit wants us back to-"

"Kikyo!!" A man yelled out. Kikyo gave a small fake smile as he walked up to them. "Wow, it's been a while since we've seen each, eh cousin?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yeah."

He looked over to Kagome, "Why hi there! I'm Kouga. Kouga Torrez…" He took out his hand and Kagome shook it firmly.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome nodded. She hasn't let go of his hand yet. A loud ring interrupted the silence as Kikyo bent down in her purse to take out her cellular phone. She pointed a finger up and mouthed 'one second…' and walked away to talk where it was a little bit more private.

Kagome watched her walk away but as soon as she returned her gaze to Kouga, he was still staring down at her with a cute smile.

"I'm guessing you're the new actress that was blessed by God to get the part in Defiant Enchantress, huh?" Kagome nodded. "I'm in the part as well. Didn't know that you would be this gorgeous…" Kagome blushed.

Finally her hand was set free. "Thanks… I think you're very handsome, as well."

Kouga laughed, "You say that. If I was handsome then Hell must've frozen…"

Kagome laughed, "Well, I don't know… it's really cold out so I'm guessing Hell did freeze." They shared a good friendly laugh. "So, who do you act in the movie?"

"Um, some guy… The enemy of Rachel's lover? They say he's a bad guy, but I read a few things about him and all I see is that he's just a jealous bastard."

"Oh really? That's cool."

"Yeah, and it's obvious who you are."

"Who then?"

"Rachel. They say she's beautiful, smart, sweet and a charmer. But one look of your angelic face it can drive a man craaazy…"

"You mean Rachel, don't you?" Kagome nearly coughed.

He smiled, "Nope." Kagome blushed. "I can tell you're going to do great. And you fit her just perfect, like that." He snapped.

Kagome nodded, totally embarrassed.

* * *

He stood there and sighed. What could be worse? Staying in the same hotel with her? Or watching her talk to your own worst enemy…

"Ready, Inuyasha?" Miroku elbowed his friend. Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

**  
  
A/N:** Hahahahahahaha!! (Sorry, for the late update! Hopefully the next time's update will be sooner!!!) 


	8. Rumors & Zebra Club

**A/N: **Ya'll probably think that I'm a butthead by now, huh? (For not updating…) Lol. And now you're like, "Oooh… Yeah…" Lol. I'm really sorry!!!! At least I updated? (puts on a smile) Yeah, that ain't gonna cover it… Lol. Okay, well, just so you know that I have finally made a decision that Inuyasha and Kagome won't hook up anytime soon… Same goes for the movie. When the time is, it's right. Well, enough blubbering and let's get this fic started! Enjoy!

Oh! There is a picture for this chapter! Where Kagome and Inuyasha goes to the zebra club. You don't have to see it… But it would make me happy and grateful if you did!

* * *

Defiant Enchantress  
Chapter Eight  
Rumors / Zebra Club

* * *

Kagome didn't know what was up with Inuyasha the next day. All she said was hi and now there's a dark cloud over Inuyasha's head. Miroku wasn't even making it easy for her, either. Always grinning at her, sending looks, and worse, touches her. She sat down in the living room of the apartment, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Kikyo and Hojo sat next to her in the kind of small couch. Kit, Dondi and Tokinashi sat in beach chairs. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the kitchen's stools.

"Dude! You like totally crushed potassium!" Miroku cried, waving a flattened banana.

"It was rotten… So, might as well smash the crap out of it." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Right. You keep telling yourself that…" Miroku got up and threw away the banana under the sink. He sighed as he invited himself to the group in the living room. Inuyasha crossed his arms on the counter and leaned his chin on it.

He closed his eyes trying very hard to tune out the voices that were going through his head.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense at all…" Definitely can't tune out her voice. Kagome. "Why do _**I have**_ to go? It's not like the world's going to end if I don't."

_'Because you suck…' _Inuyasha thought.

"Well, it's important if you are taken notice." Kit said. She was writing a few things on a piece of paper that was connected to her clipboard. Her glasses at the tip of her nose, her hair straightened down on her back, and her smile was there.

_'No, that's wrong…' _

"Just think of it this way… You'll have fun!" Hojo smiled. Kagome nodded and smiled at him.

_"Oh, Homo! Go do your nails!" _

"Fun…? In a club? Okay…" Kagome shrugged, as she wasn't sure if wanted to go to this 'club' at all.

_No, it's pure torture…' _

"Zere will be a lotz of people!" Dondi smiled.

_'With pitch forks and torches…' _

"You might meet someone there…" Miroku up and downed his eyebrows. Kagome nodded with annoyance.

_'Who will slice your neck open…' _

"Loads of paparazzi…!" Kit pointed a pen at her and continued to write in her clipboard.

_'Taking pictures of your dead body…' _

"Just don't get drunk." Kikyo crossed her arms. "People will offer you… So, just say no."

_'Say yes so your torture will be painless…' _

"And not to mention, Inuyasha will be going with you…"

_'And then you can…'_ Inuyasha sat up, "WHAT?!"

…

* * *

…

"You're going, too, Inuyasha, and no arguments or you're out of the movie." Kit reasoned with him so he wouldn't say anything.

"B-but…" Inuyasha slouched and pouted, "But that's so unfair… Why me?! Why not Miroku?!"

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, why not me??"

"Well, I'd hate to say it in front of everyone, Inuyasha…" Kit looked over at him as Inuyasha was still in shock.

"Say it! I would really like a good reason!"

"Because you and Kagome will need to spend some quality time with each other. You two are the most important lead in this movie and I'm not going to go through a lot of arguments with the both of you."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was sitting up like a stick, eyes small as beads, and her mouth opened.

"That's it…?" Inuyasha lowered his face at Kit. "You're making me go with butt-face so we can… get a long with each other…?" Miroku snickered. "I don't think it's funny, airhead!"

"That's precisely the reason. Any of you two refuse; pack your bags. I'm sure I can find replacements." Kit looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha, tapping her pen on her clipboard.

Inuyasha and Kagome said at once, "I'll go!"

"I thought so…" Kit yawned. "Well, anyways… You two will need to dress up… It's the Zebra Club. Tokinashi has your guys' tickets… and Hojo will drive you both there tonight at 7 sharp. Okay?"

"All righty… But I don't have anything to wear…" Kagome looked over at Kit.

Kikyo elbowed her, "I have a top that you can wear… You can wear your black skirt that you wore the other day. I think it'll look cute together." Kagome nodded.

"Thanks, Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his wrist watch, "Only four more hours until seven…"

…

* * *

…

"Ten more minutes…" Inuyasha put his hands back in his pockets. "Where is she? She's going to make us late… that psycho-"

"Brat?" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome and smirked a light one.

"No, more of a psycho wench but I guess I could that," what he's about to say in a little bit, he should've just kept his mouth shut. "You look good, tonight."

Kagome lowered her head down hoping he wouldn't see her light blush, "Really? I thought I'd look like a hoe…"

Inuyasha only nodded. She had on a top that revealed a lot of her top body. The shirt looks more of a halter-top zebra print sports bra, than a simple tee. Her black skirt was all the way down to her ankle, a zebra print tie around her neck, three inched black flip-flops, and her hair in a high ponytail showing all of her face features.

"Nah, it's because your shirt belongs to Kikyo… She dresses like a hoe all the time…" he watched her undo her tie.

Kagome smiled handing him her tie, "Thanks… You look good, too… Putting a jacket over the clothes you wore today…" He was wearing a suit jacket, his Pearl band t-shirt, denim jeans, and red and white Etnies. She had a side smile on her face, "But I'd rather have you wear this than me… Okay?" she looked at him as if she was the most innocent thing he's ever seen, so he couldn't refuse and took the tie from her. He pulled it over his neck and opened the SUV limo door.

He was about to get in but stopped himself. He smiled and said, "Ladies first…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and stepped in. She sat down and when he went in also, sitting across from her, she asked, "Are you being nice so I can send a good report to Kit and that both of our butts would stay in the movie?"

Inuyasha grinned devilishly, "Maybe…?" Kagome just laughed looking out the window.

…

* * *

…

Dondi laughed, "Zoo you really sink zat zay woulda getz zalong?"

"Let's just hope that Inuyasha comes back whole… Who knows what those two would pull on each other?" Tokinashi waved a pointed finger at Dondi. Both of them were sitting in a nice, warm spa having their shoulders massaged by two build men. Dondi took a sip from her wineglass Pepsi (Ahhh… good times, good times…).

"I agree with you there…" Dondi nodded.

Tokinashi looked over at Dondi, "What?"

"I zaid, zat I agree withz you zere…" Dondi cleared her throat.

…

* * *

…

"Omigod! OMIGOD! INUYASHA! AHHHHH!!!" Girls were screaming everywhere as Inuyasha got out. He stopped by the door holding out his hand for Kagome to hold onto. She did what he expected her to do and smiled.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Guys were screaming her name, too. Inuyasha just smiled as he and Kagome were making their way through the entrance. He was in front of the entrance until he realized that Kagome wasn't next to him.

"Where the-!" he found her as she was signing autograph for her fans. She smiled for the paparazzi to take pictures, said thank-you to everyone and still continued to smile. She was yanked once again by Inuyasha.

"Ow! Why did you do that??" Kagome pulled back her wrist and started to rub it. "That hurts, you know!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, "You were taking in the glory again…"

"So? I was having fun! You know that this is only a 15 minute fame for me!" Kagome snapped.

"Dude, Kagome… You were famous before you even started this gig, and you will still be famous after the movie is out…" He muttered but she got every word, until a few photographers and reporters butted in.

"Why are the two couple arguing?!" "Did he just abused her?!" "Are they going to break up again?!"

Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked pale. Kagome saw his expression and smiled, "Come on… Let's get inside… I know you don't want to hear all this rubbish." Inuyasha nodded and followed her in.

…

* * *

…

"Flyer Bite to Crying Angel speaking. This is Flyer bite do you read?" -screech-

"You retard! There's only two of us! No need to give stupid names… What's going on?" -screech-

"Well, geez! I was only trying to make it fun! You're such a bitch at nights like these!" -screech-

"Oh, quit your crying and tell me what's happening so we have something to tell boss!" -screech-

"All right, all right… They're in now… Over." -screech-

"Over??" -screech-

"I meant like, I'm done talking!" -screech-

"Stupid! What did I say about that!" -screech-

"Oh, you shut up!" -screech-

"Well, we'll wait a little bit then we'll approach… All right?" -screech-

"Yeah…"-screech-

"All right. Over!" -screech-

"Hey!" -screeeeech- "Ow!"

…

* * *

…

**A/N:** Hey, sorry that was really short chapter…!! If you have questions about this chapter on the last scene… They will be answered in the next one! Not by me but by the story! Lol. See ya laterz!


	9. Zebra Club & One, Two Step

**AN:** Hmm, wow! I updated less than a month! I'm so proud of myself! (Smiles) Man, I miss the old way on how we download a new document for fanfics (dot) net… Why did they have to change it?? Am I like the only one complaining about this?? It doesn't give enough things… Like those stars (shift plus 8)… And those happy smileys! Lol. I'll just shut up so you can go one and read… Lol. Omg, I was reading one of the earlier chapters to this fic, and read this part where Inuyasha dissed Kagome and I felt like I was dissing myself! Lol. Well, anyways… That's all I have to say to ya'll! Well, enjoy! (I'm glad some of you guys think that this story is funny, too! Thanks! I appreciate that a lot! Makes me happy.)

Oh! Here's the site that has the piccie of Inuyasha and Kagome! Please review it, too? (Just take off the spaces…)  
www . mediaminer . org / fanart / view. Php / 166737

"One, two step!" – by Ciara Ft. Missy Elliot & "I feel (Loved again)" – DJ Shrak

* * *

**Defiant Enchantress  
Chapter Nine  
Zebra Club 2 / One, two step!**

_

* * *

_

_Ladies and gentlemen!  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle!  
Missy, the princess is here… CIARA!_

"Aww… I love this song!" Kagome clapped as she entered the club with Inuyasha. Her face was genuine and glorious as her body skipped beats to her high valued song. As a matter of fact, she hasn't heard this kind of music in a long time since her radio in her bedroom back home was destroyed by the invasion of soda, that her little brother Sota poured all over. She smiled and snapped a few times even though her snapping wasn't in tempo to the music.

Inuyasha on the other hand, just stood there. He was in his usual position, which anyone can point out and knew that it was Inuyasha, if he was just a shadow standing there. His hands in pockets and looking annoyed as if the world wasn't doing him a favor at all. But he didn't mind that he had the most chaotic person next to him and dancing to her favorite, a little weird but what can expect from her? Nothing. Just typical Kagome: in a typical club. Man, did he wish he wasn't here though. Nothing ever exciting happens here.

Maybe a few things, but it isn't something to brag about to everyone. Like, drinking your ass off and get a huge hung over, or bringing home a girl that you don't even know… Eh, that was Miroku. He wasn't like Miroku. Girls for Inuyasha are nothing but expensive dolls. Always get everything what they want and not really meaning their 'thank you's. Kikyo… That retard. Biggest mistake was right there. He stopped thinking and let Kagome on her own, knowing that she can take care of herself if some guy approaches her. Like when she takes care of herself when Inuyasha comes in presence. He looked over at her as she was still dancing.

He can't believe he's thinking about this but… 'She's cute when she dances… Totally different than everyone else…' He was right. All the girls in the club were dancing very exotically, like Victoria's secret was unleashed. Some girls were practically making out. He saw that one guy was all over this girl who only was shorter than his shoulders. The girl looked like she was about to get eaten by the overly grown ape.

_--Crank the party up.  
We about to get it on.  
Let me see you 1, 2 step.  
I love it when you 1, 2 step.  
Everybody 1, 2 step.  
We about to get it on…_

Kagome wasn't dancing like any one of these people. It's like Barney meets Happy Bunny, only that the Happy Bunny isn't too happy to see him. Aw, boy he could see it now… Happy Bunny throwing grenades at the kiddy carrel Barney! Inuyasha realized that he had a small grin on his face and shook his face to wash it off. It was his knowledge that he didn't want any one to see him that he was having a good time just standing there. He paused as he saw Kagome stopped dancing and was looking for a certain person.

To his dismay, she was looking for him. She thought she had him by her side but he was off near the bar. He was staring at her as if she was going crazy. He looked side to side when she started to wave her hands ushering him to go to her. He pointed to himself and mouthed 'Me?' He couldn't hear it but she laughed and nodded. He shrugged and went through the crowds of people.

"What now?" he asked nearly yelling over the blaring music.

"What are you doing?! Why aren't you dancing?" She tilted her head in a way that caught his attention. The way she tilted it was really different than she usually tilts it. He was thinking maybe it was her face expression. She looked like she wanted something. Like a kid wanting that new game but the mother refuses.

"Because I don't want to?" he asked rather than stated.

"Well, you're no fun!"

"Did I ask to be fun? I don't think so."

"Well, then what? You're just going to stand there and be boring?"

"What's it to you? We're only here just so we can be 'friends' with each other." He quoted with his two first fingers.

"Are we?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything but looked side to side very slowly trying to search for an answer that would make her shut up. Maybe he should say this, "Yes, now can we leave?" which he really did say to her. Kagome looked around to see if something's going to happen any minute. She knew that nothing was so she nodded. The song that she was dancing to earlier have ended and Kagome pouted. Some techno song started up and all the lights dimmed.

Inuyasha and Kagome both realized that the song was a slow song. The DJ couldn't make it any more obvious, "All right… Here's a slow tune for all the love ones out there…"

Kagome smiled and looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew what she was plotting and didn't want to do what she was asking so all he said was nice and simple, "No."

"Please, please! Just once! Dancing this slow song with you is only once in a lifetime! I know that you and I aren't the best of friends, but hey, we tell this to Kit and I'm bound that we'll be ever kicked out of the movie!"

Inuyasha was going to say no again but was too late. She had all ready had her arms around his neck. He felt really uncomfortable. He's never slowed dance with any one before. It was like he all ready had his first kiss. But some people knew that he didn't have his first kiss yet. He doubts Kagome knows that… She thinks that he's some guy who lays a girl every once a week. But this might come to a surprise but a first kiss is something that he doesn't want to lose unless it's with someone he really can trust it with. But little did he know that there's a kissing scene in the movie…

_I feel… Loved again…  
-piano and mixtures of techno beats enters here-  
I feel… Loved again… _

"Relax…" he heard Kagome whisper in his dog-ears. You're a little stiff… Are you cold or something?"

"No, it's standing with you makes me feel stiff…" He said.

"You're not making it any easier here for the both of us…"

"Who said I was trying to? I'd rather knit and poke my eyes out than be in this crappy place…" He looked down at Kagome eye level and for some reason… wish he could've taken back all those words he just threw out of his flapping mouth. "I'll have you know that I was talking about this place. Not you…"

"I know…" she torn her eyes away from his face and looked down at their feet. He's a cocky bastard no matter what… She thought with a small smile. Nothing can change him… She looked back up at him and missed what he said. "What?"

He sighed, "I said, 'Let's ditch this place'. We're not a loud to be back at the hotels until eleven and it's…" he whipped out his silver and expensive watch, "only eight 'o five…" His face had the geez-only-an-hour-passed look. "Once were done having our fun we'll return here, call Homo, and before you know it; we're back in our little beds. Sounds good?"

The song ended, Kagome thought about it for a little while. She wasn't the type to ditch things if she were on a mission. And by far as we know it, this was a mission: A mission between two people to get along and live a happy ending, but if Inuyasha wants to ruin it by a small, little scheme, who knows what will happen to both of their heads. Her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice.

"I'll be right back… Nature calls!" Inuyasha walked off leaving Kagome un-guard without his presence. Without knowing anyone here, Kagome felt as if she was a lost puppy who was in need of loving and care from its mother. Oh, gosh… Why was she thinking like that?

But Kagome was just acting a little hyper tonight, "Ooo… He's cute!" she walked over to some random guy and introduced herself… She wouldn't call it flirting… Just meeting his acquaintance!

¤¤¤

"All right… Let's get in!" –screech-

"Right! I'll meet you at the entrance!" –screech-

"Reject! How else would we get in? Through the window??" –screech-

"I thought the club doesn't have windows…" –screech-

"You're a complete idiot…" –screech- "Oh! There you are I see you!"

"Really? Where?" –screech-

"Turn around, bozo…" the girl with the long hair turned to face the little boy. The little boy laughed in surprise.

"I knew that!" the boy shyly grinned. They lined up into the never-ending line. The girl with the long hair sighed in annoyance, yanked the small boy's arm and cut through some people. No one seemed to bother when the two were only a few people away from the entrance. The girl with long hair had it in a high ponytail. Her face looked like she didn't need make up at all. She wore a dark outfit that fitted her every curve. Her earpiece was as visible as hiding a pimple under a lot of cosmetics.

The boy was shorter than her. Probably up to her shoulders. His hair was white as ever. Close enough to look like Inuyasha's younger sibling. But his eyes were radiant blue that one in a millions of people only owned the color of his eyes. He was also a well, fitted boy. His shirt almost matched like Inuyasha's, except his shirt color was red. He wore black shorts and shoes that weren't even out in stores yet.

"Once were in… Look for those two. You tell me when you find Inuyasha and Kagome and we'll do our jobs. I'll take Kagome and you take Inuyasha… Got it?" the tall girl asked.

"Got it!"

They were in the club only to find Inuyasha and Kagome in each other's arms to slow techno music. They separated from each other so that one of them was on Inuyasha's side and that the other was on Kagome's side. They waited for the song to end and take in their parts. They watched Inuyasha lean in Kagome's ear as Kagome nodded and when he departed, their plans were mixed up.

"Hey… I thought I was suppose to get Inuyasha?" –screech-

"Oh well… Doesn't matter if we switched. We'll just do the opposite… I'll take your part and you take mine. It shouldn't be that hard… Crap! He's coming! Talk to me later!" –Screech-

¤¤¤

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at a girl who was probably his age standing right in front of him. He wasn't sure if she was staring directly at him, or should he move aside so he could get through to go and use the bathroom? "Excuse me miss…" He took one step to his right, as she took one step to her left. He felt annoyed and angry when she did that. Does she want something? If so, what does she want? Obviously she isn't going to get it…

"What the hell do you want? If you're a reporter… Screw that shit. I am in not mood of answering questions right now… So, if you'll excuse I want to pee." There. That went really well. Just tell a stranger what you want to do in your life. It would make the world so much happy. She didn't budge though.

"You're Inuyasha, right?" the girl was asking for trouble. And Inuyasha just might give it to her…

"No shit. Now move…" He pushed her aside but she still butted right in front of him.

"Aren't you cranky…"

"Because I hate the smell of skanks…"

"So, was that your little girlfriend you were dancing over there?" She pointed to Kagome, who was standing in the middle of the room. Kagome looked kind of happy when she spotted someone in the crowd. She walked up to a boy who was a bit smaller than her, maybe eye level, and started to laugh. The boy gave her a small hug. Inuyasha's insides some how twisted without help. Where was this stranger heading?

"No, as a matter of fact she isn't… Mind telling me what you want? So, that way I can shut you off and leave?"

"Oh, so she's single…? Mind if I introduce her to a friend of mine? I'm sure she would be delighted to meet him… Unless she has all ready met him…" She murmured but Inuyasha caught it.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you don't just come in here to tell me that you want to introduce Kagome to some fag!" Inuyasha felt like punching this chick in the face. "Who are you anyways?"

"That's none of your business…"

Inuyasha's anger was reaching its boiling point. What is this girl asking for? Ass kicking? Inuyasha wouldn't give a second thought and just do it if that's what she wants. No one can get him mad and live to tell, except Kagome! _Oh God, no… I did not just thought of that…_ He inhaled a deep breathe. _What is wrong with me…? I need to relax…_ He could hear her voice ring into his ears, "Just relax…" His muscles were at ease but nature was really starting to call him.

He shoved the girl out of his way and made it to the men's room. Whoever that girl was, he knew only one thing… She was a threat.

But he couldn't help it but feel like he should've went to Kagome first…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! Sorry if this was a funk-tified chapter... Just a little stallment before the real deal comes up... At least!! I updated!! Proud, yeah?? Lol. Until next time, see ya later!


	10. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank you for all who has reviewed. But to my dismay, I will not be able to update until further notice. I'm not saying that I'm discontinueing this fiction, but I am saying, that I will not update for a long period of time... I'm really sorry for the inconvenience! I'm glad, giddy, and happy that you guys like the story! Really! But I need to get a few things done before I can update this, okay? Really, really, really, really sorry... I hope you guys can forgive me...

If you would like to contact me, messege me at assasin (underscore) jeany at hotmail dot com, thanks!

**...AmazingKiss(heart)**


End file.
